Pure Mudblood
by WenchofRavenclaw
Summary: Draco has never liked Hermione and Hermione has never liked Draco. All of a sudden they can't get enough of each other! They fight their urge to be together, but who can fight fate? Surprise ending.
1. Room Arrangments

Pure Mudblood

A/N Hello readers and reviewers! This is my third story! As you probably have figured out from my other stories I'm really crap at first chapters. This chapter took me ages to figure out! In my second story I refused to update until I got ten reviews. Well I'm going to be nice now and just update whenever. Throughout this story the chapters will be updated mostly in the morning cause that's the only time I can go on my comp so if you expect a new chapter check on in the morning! The story is set in the fifth book. This story is dedicated to my friend Nat who LOVES  DMHG

Well I don't think there's anymore I need to say. Just read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING I TELL YOU!

Chapter 1: Room Arrangements

Diagon Alley hadn't changed much since Hermione last was there.

She scanned the crowds for Harry, Ron and Ginny. She saw her favourite bookshop and walked in.

There would time to find the others. As she walked in she saw a reflection of herself in the shop window.

She had changed a lot over the summer. Usually she would be wearing a plaid skirt, grey stockings and a granny jumper. She was the making of a nerd.

Not today though. Today was a particularly hot day. She had worn very short shorts made of denim, a white Singlet top and an assortment of coloured bangles on her wrists.

She hadn't put any makeup on but she did wash her hair and magically straitened it so it didn't look its boofy (A/N love that word!) self.

As she was staring into the glass, someone bumped straight into her.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said the person. The person pulled Hermione of the ground by her waist.

"Get off me!" said Hermione, "I know perfectly well how to get of the ground without having you filthy hands all over me."

"Granger?" said Draco Malfoy in surprise. "You look…different. More like a normal girl."

"Oh shutup Malfoy, and I've always been a girl thankyou! I'm just expressing it more. What do you think you're doing purposely tripping me over then trying to help me up but really you just want get your hands all over me!" said Hermione fiercely.

"No need to get all feisty!" said Draco.

He smiled at Hermione. Hermione glared back. _Oh I love annoying her! But really I think she does look pretty good. Holy shit did I just think that? Shutup Draco shutup. Stop staring at her!_

"You should watch yourself on the side walks Malfoy," said Hermione sarcastically.

And she pushed past him making sure she trampled his feet as she went. She smiled as she walked away and heard him cursing.

I can't believe that not only is Malfoy a complete prick but he is a feeler too. How desperate can you get! It's sure fun to piss him off though. But I have to admit he did look hot. OH MY GOD! I can't believe I just thought that! I do not like Draco Malfoy, I hate him, HATE him.

Hermione stood there confused for a while. When Ginny appeared behind her.

"Hermione what were you doing on top of Draco Malfoy on the ground?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"Nothing! He bumped into me and we fell over!" said Hermione.

"Sure Hermione whatever you say!'

"Are you implying that I like Draco Malfoy?" said Hermione angrily.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not!" said Ginny but decided to change the subject as Hermione's face was going red.

"Um but anyway have you heard about the new room arrangements this year?" said Ginny.

"No what about them?"

"Well instead of having common rooms Hogwarts has small common rooms made for four people, one from each house. So they put you in the room with three other people you don't know and you have to spend the year with them! And also, the rooms are co-ed! My dad said it will probably be 2 girls and 2 boys!" said Ginny excitedly.

"Oh what a joy!" said Hermione sarcastically, "When do we find out who we have?"

"Well they send the letter out tomorrow. But I would be excited! Apparently the rooms are amazing! They have separate bedrooms, one bathroom, lounge room, kitchen and dining room and study area!" said Ginny.

"One bathroom? I have to share a bathroom with 2 guys! What if we walk in on them in the shower or something? Why is Dumbledore doing this in the first place?" said Hermione.

"I think he's doing it to reduce house rivalries. Cause at the moment all houses hate Slytherine, so I guess he's doing it for house unity! And for the walking in on them in the shower, you'd be glad to see a little action!" giggled Ginny.

Hermione glared at her. "I know I have a sick mind!" said Ginny.

"Oh this is going be a fantastic year!" said Hermione sarcastically.

Draco stared down at his feet. He looked up and focused on Hermione talking to Ginny.

Why am I staring at Hermione Granger! The most unattractive Mudblood ever! I am not attracted her. I do not like her.

"Hey Draco!" Malfoy's best mate Blaise Zambini came up behind him and slapped him on the back.

"Still trying to pick up chicks?" said Blaise teasingly.

"No I'm not that desperate! All I'd have to do is stand there and wait for them to come to me."

Blaise laughed.

"I saw you bump into Hermione Granger!" said Blaise, "Do you have a thing for her?"

"No she was in the way!" said Malfoy.

"Sure whatever you say!"

"Are you implying that I like Granger? The most fugliest Mudblood ever?" said Malfoy.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Blaise. Malfoy's face turned red. Just at that moment Pansy Parkinson walked up towards Malfoy.

"Oh god not her," muttered Malfoy.

"Hello Draco dear! How was your holidays?" said Pansy fluttering her eyelashes.

"Smashing!" said Draco sarcastically.

"Really? Well do you want to go grab a drink?"

"No I have… things to do, bye bye."

"Um ok," she said with a hint of disappointed in her voice. She walked of shaking her bum. Malfoy shuddered.

"Why don't you like her? I mean she'd do anything for you," said Blaise.

"Well lets see um she looks like a pig in a wig," said Malfoy.

"Oh that's real mature! I think it's because you like someone else."

"Oh yeah and who would that be," said Malfoy.

"Hermione Granger."

"WHAT! How could you say that?" shouted Malfoy.

"Well you keep staring at her," said Blaise.

"Just shutup I don't like her. Well I have to go I'll see you on the first day," said Malfoy.

"Yeah see you," said Blaise.

_What on earth was Blaise talking about? I was not staring at Granger. Sure maybe my eyes wondered over there for a second but why shouldn't I be able to stare at girls? I wonder if she's a good kisser? Shutup brain! Shutup!_

(The next day)

Hermione woke up to a tapping at her window. _What's the time? Holy shit its 10 am. _She got up and rubbed her eyes.

An owl was tapping fiercely at her window. "Yeah all right I'm coming!" said Hermione.

She opened the window and the owl flew in. She grabbed the letter attached to the owl's leg but not before it nipped her on the finger.

_Oh my gosh! This is the letter that says who our roommates are!_

She opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Ok blah blah blah… aha here it is._

_Ok I'm with, Padme Patil, Yes! Ernie McMillan that's ok and… oh my god!_

And that's the end of the chapter! I know its so predictable who the last person is but I've never left at an exciting point like this! Well I hoped you enjoyed so please review!


	2. Wake Up Call

Pure Mudblood

A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! I love you all! Well hope you like the chapter!

bruskland01- I definitely will be continuing! I know I'm sorry about the cliffhanger! I don't like them much but I just wanted to do it once! I've never done it before!

Hippy Chick21- Right I thought it was called something like that! Don't be embarrassed I know you like Draco Hermione stories!

tublack-Don't worry I like a little constructive criticism once in a while. Um no I don't use beta-reader. What is it? I've never heard of it! Where do you get it? Any chance to make my writing better I'll take it! And I'm sorry if I have bad spelling. I do use spell check but sometimes Microsoft Word misses things!

Chapter 2:

Malfoy stared down at the letter that told him whom he was sharing a room with.

Padma Patil- she's hot, Ernie McMillan- dickwad and Hermione Granger- Hot… wait a sec… HERMIONE GRANGER! Oh god! I said she was hot!

There was another letter. It was more bulky. This had better be good!

Inside the envelope was a shiny Head Boy badge.

"Cool," thought Draco out loud. He read the letter that explained his duties and who he would be sharing the position with.

Hmmmm ok who am I sharing the position with… oh god not again!

The mysterious guy started kissing Hermione long and sweet. He lifted her up onto a bed that had appeared. He laid her down on the silky sheets and she pulled him towards her. She looked up into his eyes… it was Draco Malfoy… AAAHHH!

Hermione sat up sweating. It was just a dream. And what a dream! She'd never had a dream like that about anyone before in her life!

Well, except for that one time about Ron but that was ages ago. She had gotten over Ron. He never made a move.

She was so confused! How could she have dreamt about Malfoy like that? I mean it was against every moral fibre in her body!

Why was she all of the sudden thinking of Draco so much! But she had to admit he looked pretty sexy in the dream.

Oh my god shutup Hermione shutup! Get a grip!

Hermione slapped herself then got out of bed sleepily. She surveyed her room.

It was a typical bookworm's room (A/N thanks Nat!). Her white bed stood in the far corner of the room.

Next to it was a desk stacked with pieces of parchment, quills and ink. Near the door was a huge bookshelf jam packed with books.

And beside that was a large wardrobe. Crookshanks laid snoozing in her basket.

Hermione patted her and then walked downstairs. She got a glimpse of her reflection in the hallway mirror.

She looked like she'd just fallen out of a tree! But no matter no one was going to see her.

She walked into the kitchen and poured a bowl of cornflakes (A/N not sure if they have cornflakes in London but oh well!).

Just then the doorbell rang. Hermione went and answered it.

In the doorway stood Harry, Ron, Ginny and Mr Weasley.

"Good morning Hermione! I see you forgot that we were coming to pick you up to stay at the Burrow," said Mr Weasley brightly.

Hermione blushed crimson. She had been worrying so much about having to share a room and the position of Head Girl and Boy she had completely forgotten she was going to stay at the Burrow.

Harry and Ron snorted and covered their faces with their hands trying to stop themselves from laughing.

"Come on Hermione I'll help you pack," said Ginny, "Oh grow up guys!"

Hermione gave Ginny a thank you look and rushed upstairs.

Hermione quickly grabbed some old sneakers and a pair of dirty jeans. The she pulled on her Save The House Elves T-shirt.

"Aren't seriously going out like that?" said Ginny.

"What is wrong with the way I dress?" said Hermione angrily.

"Oh… nothing I just meant your hair."

Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it at her brown fizzy mass of hair. She muttered a styling spell and presto!

It was now knot and cowlick free and fell in soft brown curls down her back.

"Happy now?" she said impatiently. She grabbed and orange ribbon and pulled her hair back into a rough bun.

"Orange is the new pink," said Hermione sarcastically.

"No pink is the new orange."

"Shutup Gin I was being sarcastic!" said Hermione.

Ginny giggled. Hermione summoned her trunk and stuffed everything in it.

"So who are you sharing a room with?" asked Ginny.

"Padma Patil, Ernie McMillan and (groan) Draco Malfoy."

"Oh your so lucky! Your sharing a room with the most hottest guy in school!"

"What you mean Ernie?"

"No Draco!"

"You have to be kidding!" said Hermione.

"Well at least you're not with Crabbe (Ginny was skipped ahead)!"

"Are you seriously with Crabbe?"

"Seriously," said Ginny glumly.

"Well I'm Head Girl and Malfoy's Head Boy! So I have to spend double of my time with him!" said Hermione.

"Wow fate is really against you!" said Ginny, "But you can't fight it! You and Malfoy are meant to be!"

"Oh my god you must be psycho to think that! I do not have a thing for Malfoy and Malfoy certainly does not have a thing for me!"

"Whatever you say!"

Hermione gave up. She grabbed Crookshanks and her trunk and stood in the doorway. Ginny laughed.

"What on earth are you laughing about?"

"Nothing," said Ginny through giggles. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out.

**And that's the end! I hope you like it! There are probably going to be a lot of spelling mistakes because I was in a hurry to update. So please ignore my poor spelling! Oh well! Please review!**


	3. There's a Boy in the Girls Bathroom

Pure Mudblood

A/N Hello again guys! Sorry I didn't update this morning! I had to go shopping for summer clothes. Also this chapter may be a bit short. And I'd like to say thankyou to the person who wrote the book There's a Boy in the Girls Bathroom. I'm sorry I stole the title. Well please read, enjoy and review!

Dedication: For Nat! Thanks for being a great friend!

Chaoswizard- I'm glad you like my story! I'll definitely be continuing! Thanks for the review!

Hippy Chick21- Thanks Natty! I will write more!

Janey- I'm so glad you like my stories! Yes I have to admit it is a bit better than A Whole new Longbottom but that was my first story. And I wasn't going to put in that Hermione had had a dream about Ron but I decided to because it was the only way I could think of saying that Hermione wasn't interested in Ron anymore. Thanks for the review's!

Disclaimer: I'd like to say I own something but that would be lying.

Chapter 3: There's a Boy in the Girls Bathroom

The train ride to Hogwarts was a pleasant one for Draco Malfoy despite the fact he had to sit alone in the Head Carriages with Hermione Granger.

"Granger," drawled Draco.

"Malfoy," said Hermione coldly.

"So Granger, how were your holidays?" asked Malfoy.

"If your trying to make polite conversation I'm not interested," said Hermione bitterly, "By the way my holidays were fine thankyou."

Malfoy sighed.

"I'm bored. See you in a sec I'm going to go change," said Malfoy in a bored tone.

Malfoy walked out. Hermione decided she needed to go to the bathroom. She walked in.

There in the middle of the bathroom stood Malfoy half naked.

Hermione's mouth dropped and she stood there for a while.

"Getting a good look Granger?" said Malfoy.

"You wish! What on earth are you doing in the girls bathroom?' said Hermione.

(A/N Its one of those bathrooms where it's only one room and it has no cubicles just one toilet and a sink)

"Oh the boys were occupied."

"And you didn't think to lock the door?" said Hermione angrily. She was still staring at him.

"Oh yeah forgot about that!"

"You forgot? Well hurry up and get changed I have to go to the toilet!"

"Just go now!"

"You've got to be kidding!" shouted Hermione.

"Well go outside and wait!"

Hermione sighed then walked out. She heard the door lock and the tap dripping inside. Now she really had to go.

Every time the tap dripped the more she desperately needed to go.

After what seemed liked an hour she banged on the door hard.

"Malfoy get out now! I really have to go!" said Hermione desperately.

Meanwhile inside Malfoy was sitting on the floor playing wizard chess with himself.

"Malfoy what on earth are you are you doing!" shouted Hermione into the door.

"Sorry didn't catch that! I don't speak door," sneered Malfoy.

"Let me in immediately!" shouted Hermione.

"I'll open the door only if you kiss me," said Malfoy.

_Why did I just say that! God I'm such a dick head! I hate her!_

"Are you kidding?" said Hermione, "There's no way I'm kissing you!"

"Ok I guess you'll have to pee your pants!" said Draco laughing.

Hermione pictured herself coming into the great hall with a huge wet patch on her school skirt and the whole school was laughing at her.

"Alright, alright just get out!" said Hermione.

Malfoy turned the lock and opened the door. Hermione stood there looking very angry.

Draco smiled and moved in for a kiss. Then as quick as lightning Hermione brought her hand up and slapped Malfoy hard on the cheek.

"Ow crap!" said Malfoy. Hermione smiled a fake smile and walked into the cubicle.

Malfoy went and sat in the carriage.

It was going to be a long year.

**Well that's the end! I really hope you liked it! It's New Years Eve tonight! I hope everyone has a great night! What's your new years resolution? Mine is to keep my room and locker tidy. Also to be more organised! Well have a great night! Remember to review! **


	4. That Time Of The Month

Pure Mudblood

A/N Hey everyone. I just read my story in a live preview and I realised that when I put lines to show that the story has changed to someone else's view and used italic to show what someone's thinking it didn't show up! I'm so sorry I did put them in on word but they just don't show up on the sight! So this -0-0-0- means that it changes someone else's view in the story or it's a change of scene. Also if the text is in Italic it means its someone's thoughts. If it doesn't come up I'm so sorry. So here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoy and please review! One last thing! I'm sorry I've taken so long to update! I'm a terrible writer I know! Well please enjoy! (and review)

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my friend! She was the first one from my school to read any of my stories!

Disclaimer: Wait I just thought of something I own in this story… nope it's gone I still don't own anything.

Chapter 4: That Time Of The Month

After the feast Hermione trudged to her room. The day had not been what she called pleasant. Of course most of it was Malfoy's fault.

_Damnit why do we have to share a room and be Head Boy and Girl together?_

But what confused Hermione the most was that Malfoy had wanted to kiss her. Maybe Malfoy didn't hate her as much as she thought. Maybe he had changed?

She shook her head, ridding it of these thoughts and walked on. She reached the new common room. She could hear giggling from inside. _Oh what now!_

She opened the door. Ginny was right! The room was amazing. Wooden floorboards with nice patterned rugs over the top. A comfy couch with matching armchairs stood in front of a welcoming fireplace. Near that was the study area which had 4 desks.

In the corner was a small kitchen with cupboards, a fridge and all the other basic kitchen things. Then there was a hallway leading through where 2 doors stood on either side of the walls and at the end was a door labelled bathroom.

Hermione guessed that they were the rooms. Inside one she heard giggling. She walked down the long hallway and walked over the room where the sound was coming from.

She pressed her ear against the wall and listened. She could hear Padma's voice, Ginny's, Parvarti's, Cho's and Lavender's. She could hear snippets of their conversation.

"Malfoy…hot…Hermione…I don't really like her…Ernie is dumb cute…Hermione is so…not…yeah she has no fashion sense…I don't like her."

Hermione gasped. How could Padma say such things bout her! She heard Ginny defend her. She smiled. _At least Ginny likes me._ Hermione burst into tears. They heard her and ran outside the door just to see Hermione running into her room in tears.

"Good one guys! You guys are so mean to Hermione you should just lay off," said Ginny defensively. The girls hung their heads. Ginny ran into Hermione's room.

"Hermione, it's ok they didn't mean it. Sometimes they can just say mean things without thinking about it," said Ginny.

"They hate me! But I don't care, why would I want friends who bitch about me behind my back! Thanks for sticking up for me," said Hermione through tears. Her hazel brown eyes were glassy. Ginny felt so bad.

"Um thanks for the comfort but I really need to be alone," said Hermione. Ginny sighed and walked out the door. She heard a footsteps run down the hall and out the door. They had left.

Hermione sat there for a while. Then she heard a high-pitched scream! Hermione ran out of the room. The screaming was coming from the bathroom. Ernie McMillan was standing over the toilet screaming.

Malfoy came out of one of the doors. "Shut the fuck up Hermione!" shouted Malfoy.

"It's not me its Ernie!" shouted Hermione.

"Ernie shutup you scream like a girl!" shouted Malfoy towards the bathroom.

Finally the screaming stopped Hermione ran over to Ernie.

"Ernie what's wrong!" asked Hermione. Ernie shuddered and pointed to the bathroom floor. Next to the sanitary napkin bin was a used, bloody tampon. Hermione gasped.

"That was not me I only just came in!" said Hermione.

"Well it wasn't either of us!" said Ernie.

"No! Really?" said Malfoy sarcastically, "ERNIE IT'S JUST A TAMPON YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO ABSOULUTLY PHSYCO!' shouted Malfoy.

Ernie blushed. "Sorry I guess I over reacted a bit," said Ernie quietly.

"A bit? Oh well it must be Padma's!" said Malfoy, "Look I refuse to wake up in the morning and hear Ernie screaming like a girl just because we find a dirty tampon on the floor."

"Ok we'll have to talk to Padma about it," said Hermione and as she said it Padma walked in. She sat down on the couch with Witch Weekly and flicked through it. Hermione, Ernie and Malfoy came and sat next to her.

"Padma, we have to talk to you about hygiene issues in this common room," Hermione started.

"We'd really appreciate it if you didn't leave your dirty, used tampons on the floor of the bathroom, I mean, we might step on it!" drawled Malfoy.

Padma looked shocked. Her face turned crimson. Hermione laughed in her head.

_That will teach her to bitch about me!_

Padma looked so embarrassed. "Sorry I must have missed the bin, it won't happen again," said Padma quietly. Hermione felt guilty for thinking bad things.

"It's ok Padma, everyone has a moment where they leave a tampon on the bathroom floor and a whole lot of people find out," said Hermione kindly. Padma smiled and walked into her room.

Ernie sighed. 'Well I'm glad that's over."

Malfoy glared at him. "If you ever scream like that again I will be forced to kill you in your sleep," said Malfoy.

And that's the end! I really hope you liked it! If you didn't don't worry I don't mind a little constructive criticism (as long as its in a review). So please review! (Or die!)


	5. Mad Old Cat Woman

Pure Mudblood

A/N Ok I promise this will be short! I just want to say thanks to everyone for reviewing you guys are the best! You have no idea how good your reviews make me feel! Well on with the story! Please enjoy and review!

Dedication: Again this chapter is for Rachel. She has helped me so much! And I know she loves the Simpsons a lot so I really hope she enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I'm starting to find it hard to write that I don't own anything in a different way. Oh wait I just did. Don't worry.

Chapter 5: Mad Old Cat Woman

After that terrible ordeal with the tampon Hermione made a mental note never to miss putting something in the sanitary bin ever again.

Now as she was lying in her bed reading Hogwarts a History for about the millionth time Malfoy walked in.

"Get up! We have to go and see Dumbledore, something about duties or some crap like that," drawled Malfoy.

Hermione got up. She pushed past him and into the lounge room. Lessons started tomorrow and of course Gryffindor and Slytherine would be having double potions together.

_Typical!_

Malfoy slouched past and out the door. Hermione followed. They walked with a large distance between them like they had a disease they didn't want to spread.

But if Hermione had a disease she would gladly give it to Malfoy.

Finally they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He was standing outside waiting for them.

"Good evening Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger! Sorry to ask you to come at this time of night," said Professor Dumbledore, "But I must talk to you about your duties."

He mumbled the password and beckoned them up the stairs and into his office.

"Please sit down! Now I have a list here of your duties and your boundaries and rules and what things you can deduct house points for! Now you may leave."

Hermione nodded and stood up. Malfoy grabbed the papers and walked out with Hermione at his side.

"I can't believe we had to come all the way up here when I was getting dressed just to get some papers! I mean couldn't he have just sent a messenger?" said Malfoy.

"Oh is the walk to long for you Malfoy? Does it hurt you little feet?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh haha Granger very funny."

They walked back to the room in an awkward silence.

They reached the portrait they were allocated.

"Snuggle pot," said Hermione. The portrait was an elderly woman. She looked quite mad (as in crazy).

"What are you kiddies doing out here?" said the mad portrait lady. She was in a picture wearing old scrappy clothes.

She was standing outside a rickety old run-down house. She was standing surrounded by millions of cats (I based this character on the crazy cat lady of the Simpsons so if you can't picture how she looks just imagine her).

"Ah go a goo blah bleep toddle!" shouted the crazy lady. She started throwing the cats.

They bounced of the painting and flew back to her! The painting opened and Hermione and Malfoy ran in completely freaked out!

They closed the portrait. They could still hear her shouting in jibberish.

Malfoy glared at Hermione like it was her fault. He magically copied the sheets and gave them to Hermione.

"I'm to tired to read them with you so you just read them and I'll read em' later," said Malfoy. He yawned and disappeared into his room.

Hermione sighed and trudged to hers. She sat down on the bed and read through the papers.

It said that once a week they had to have Night Shifts where they would go out and look around the castle for any students out of bed.

_Great! Another chance for me to be alone with Malfoy! Joyous! _

She read the rest and then chucked it on the floor. She grabbed the doona and threw it over herself then fell asleep.

-0-0-0-

Hermione woke up early to the sound of her beeping alarm. She groaned and turned it off.

She stood up and got dressed then headed for the kitchen. Ernie sat there ready in his school uniform having a bowl of Wheaties (cereal brand).

Padma sat there applying what looked like the millionth coat of lip-gloss to her lips.

Hermione sat down and poured a bowl of cereal. Malfoy walked in nothing but some striped pyjama pants.

Ernie snorted into his food, Padma dropped her lip-gloss and stared while Hermione sat there calmly.

But inside she was dying and that scared her. Malfoy pulled up a chair and sat close to Hermione.

A shiver ran up Hermione's spine. He was very close. It made her uncomfortable but warm at the same time.

Malfoy scratched his stomach and got out the bread and muttered a spell and it immediately turned into toast.

"Morning Malfoy!' said Hermione. Her voice was none she had ever heard. It was high and squeaky.

She realised she was sweating. She looked at Padma. She was smiling mischievously. Hermione looked away.

_Oh my gosh! Now Padma thinks I like Malfoy!_

Hermione panicked. She stood up.

"I'm going to go see Harry and Ron, see you in Potions," said Hermione. Again she heard the squeaky nervous voice again. She kicked herself and walked out to go to potions.

And that's it! I'm really sorry it wasn't supposed to be an interesting chapter it was just an explaining chapter. Well if you didn't like that chapter don't worry the next one is planned to be much better!


	6. Afraid of the Dark

Pure Mudblood

A/N Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! So far through this story I've made my authors notes extremely long so I promise I will cut them down! Also I promise I will try and update everyday or week. Anyway I really hope you like this chapter! So enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Ok now I'm seriously running out of things to say here.

Chapter 6: Afraid of the Dark

Hermione walked over to Ron and Harry's potions table. They were sitting there laughing about a joke.

They waved at her and Hermione smiled back. She sat down at their table and threw down her books. Thank god Snape hadn't come in yet.

Malfoy and Blaise walked in with Ginny close behind. Hermione noticed that Ginny was staring at Blaise.

Not staring in away to say she thought he was a stupid Slytherine git, but in an almost lovingly way.

Ginny ran and sat next to Hermione. She was still staring deeply at Blaise. Hermione coughed to make herself noticed.

Ginny jerked her head towards Hermione.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Oh nothing. I just noticed you staring at Blaise. Do you have a thing for him?"

"No!" she said a little to quickly. Hermione laughed. Then turned her head towards the Slytherine tables.

Her eyes rested on Malfoy. She smiled and stared. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"He's pretty hot isn't he?" said Ginny.

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"Malfoy,"

"Gin are you insane?"

"Maybe"

Hermione laughed and Snape walked in.

"Miss Granger! Stop your infernal laughing and pay attention!" said Snape angrily. He was in a bad mood.

The Slytherine's snickered and Hermione blushed.

"Today we shall be making blah blah blah blah,"

Malfoy sat across the room. He couldn't here what Snape was saying only blah blah blah. Sure Snape favoured them but he was bloody boring!

He was paying more attention to Blaise. Blaise was staring intensively at Ginny Weasley.

"Earth to Zambini!" whispered Malfoy.

"Huh!" said Blaise surprised.

"You like that Ginny chick don't you."

"No!"

"Oooh! Has Blaise, ladies man, fallen in love with weasel's sister?"

"No! I wasn't staring at her I was staring at the picture behind her head! Now shutup and get on with the potion," said Blaise angrily.

Malfoy stopped teasing and looked up. He caught Hermione's eye. They stared at each other.

"Looks like you're the one with the crush on a Gryffindor!" said Blaise.

Malfoy tore his gaze away. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You were just staring at that Granger girl!"

"Shutup and get on with the potion."

The rest of the lesson went so slowly. They had some fun laughing at Neville when he burnt a hole through his cauldron but otherwise it was a dud.

Finally Snape dismissed them. Malfoy grabbed his books and walked out.

-0-0-0-

(Nighttime)

Hermione sat in one of the lounge chairs. She had been waiting for Draco for half an hour.

He was supposed to meet her here. They had to go and check the school for kids out of bed. Finally he walked through the portrait.

"Sorry I'm late but that mad woman wouldn't let me in," said Malfoy.

"Let's just get this over and done with," said Hermione.

They walked down the long corridors together. It was very dark and cold. Hermione grabbed onto Malfoy's arm.

"What are you doing?'

"Did I ever tell you I'm scared of the dark?" said Hermione shakily. Malfoy laughed.

"Aren't Gryffindor's supposed to be brave?" said Malfoy.

"Yes but we have our weakness's," replied Hermione. She all of a sudden felt very cold. She had forgotten to bring a coat.

She started shivering. Malfoy took of his coat and pulled it over Hermione's shoulder. His hand brush her back and warmth spread through her body. She smiled.

"Thanks Draco," said Hermione. Draco gasped. She had called him by his first name. Maybe Hermione didn't hate him as much as he thought.

"Your welcome Hermione," said Draco. Hermione smiled again. They stopped out side an empty classroom.

The door was ajar so they walked in. They looked up at each other. Malfoy stared deep into Hermione's large brown eyes. He knew right then, that he loved her.

Their faces drew together and they kissed. At first it was soft and sweet. Then it got fiercer.

_Stop Hermione you can't do this just pull away! He's your enemy just pull away!_

But the more Hermione tried to pull away the more passionate it got. All of a sudden Peeves floated through the door.

They flew apart. For once Hermione was thankful to see him.

"Head Boy and Head Girl are in love, how sweet!" teased Peeves.

Hermione and Malfoy ignored him and walked out. But that wasn't the end of it. Peeves floated over their heads dropping a waste paper basket on their heads.

Then he floated away cackling. Malfoy looked at Hermione again and went down to kiss her.

She stepped back.

"I'm feeling a bit sick I'm going to go back. Do you mind if you finish on your own?" lied Hermione.

"Yeah sure," replied Draco. Hermione smiled and ran off. She was so confused. The mad cat lady started swearing at her.

"Just let me in ok!" said Hermione.

The crazy lady smiled. Then she threw a cat at Hermione and started swearing again. Hermione sighed but thankfully the portrait opened.

Hermione ran into her room and collapsed on her bed.

_Wow Malfoy's a good kisser. Maybe he isn't as bad as he was. Maybe he's changed. Thank god Peeves interrupted or else I don't know what could've happened._

Hermione recalled looking into his clear blue eyes. She knew she was in love with him.

And that's the end! I'm sorry if you thought it was too corny! I'm not very good at kissing scenes and I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very funny. I try to make every chapter have some kind of humorous part in it. Well thanks for reading! Now all you have to do is review! Bye!


	7. It Was All Bull Shit

Pure Mudblood

A/N Hello! Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I went surfing for a day! And now I'm sun burnt and very sore and I just want to die but here I am writing the next chapter! So you should say how nice I am in a review (don't worry I'm kidding). Well here's chapter 7! Oh and I'm sorry if every character in my story is mean! Well enjoy!

Also thank you to the movie the wedding singer who gave me the idea of this chapter title. (Adam Sandler's song he makes up)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively nothing.

Chapter 7: It Was All Bull Shit

Draco Malfoy woke up. He was sore all over from walking along the corridors last night alone.

He was trying to remember what happened. All he could remember was a pair of big brown eyes.

Hermione Granger. He loved her. Draco shook his head.

You can't be in love with her! What would your parents think of you going out with a Mudblood! You may love her but you have to fight it! You hate her!

He decided he would just ignore her. He heard her voice humming from the kitchen. She was a terrible singer but she sent shivers up his spine.

He got up. It was going to be hard, but it was for the greater good. Draco walked into the kitchen dressed and ready.

Hermione smiled at him trying to catch his eye.

"Morning! I made breakfast for you!" said Hermione brightly.

Malfoy grabbed the plate and walked over to the bin and threw the contents in there then walked out into the corridor.

He couldn't bear to look at her. He would see the hurt in her eyes. He had to do it though. No matter how much it hurt her. Or him.

He went to his first lesson. Potions with the Gryffindor's. Malfoy looked around for Hermione. She wasn't there.

-0-0-0-

Hermione lay on her bed. Her pillows were soaked with tears.

How could I have been so stupid to think he could've have changed! He's still the arrogant bastard he always was! I have to get out of here!

Hermione stood up and walked out into the corridor.

A Slytherine boy in first year came running down the corridor. Hermione stopped him.

"10 points from Slytherine for running in the halls," said Hermione. The boy frowned and huffed then slowed down to a walk.

He glared at Hermione. Stupid Slytherine boy!

Hermione kept on walking. She felt so empty, so cold and unwanted. She really believed that she loved Draco and he loved her.

But it was just a lie. She felt so angry and confused! Someone came running up behind her.

She turned around. It was Malfoy.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you take ten points of that Slytherine? He wasn't doing anything bad! Or are you taking house points of every Slytherine you see to get back at me?"

"No! How could you say such a thing! I took points of him because he was running in the halls!" said Hermione angrily.

"Bullshit Hermione!" shouted Malfoy, "Look I'm sorry. I really like you but we can't be together! We're just to different!"

"I thought that maybe you loved me enough to forget our differences! But I guess I was wrong," said Hermione through tears.

She walked away. She had to talk to someone. Tears streamed down her face. Ron and Harry rounded the corner.

"Hermione what's wrong?" shouted Harry as Hermione pushed past them and ran off.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. Then remembering what happened last they had left Hermione to cry in the toilet.

Harry for one didn't want troll boogers on his wand. They ran after.

But she was nowhere to be found. She was gone.

And that's the end! Now this chapter wasn't supposed to be funny it was supposed to be dramatic! Oh well! Anyway sorry it was a bit short. Usually I make it 3 pages but this time it was 2! But please forgive me I'll try to make it longer next time! Well I hope you liked it! Review!


	8. Dancing Lessons

Pure Mudblood

A/N Hey everyone! This chapter is set about a month before Christmas so it's been quite some time since the fight. So they have just ignored each other for ages and night shift they take in tuns.

Disclaimer: Damnit I still don't own anything!

Chapter 8: Dancing Lessons

The Hogwarts castle had become very cold over the passing months. The snow fell from the sky constantly and the lake had frozen up.

Hermione loved winter. She loved the sound of the snow crunching under her feet. The long walks she had with Harry and Ron were fun.

Thinking of Draco Malfoy still hurt Hermione but she had learnt to block out the memory of him, which was hard seeing as they lived in the same common room.

Dumbledore had summoned her and Malfoy to his office. They didn't talk to each other. They didn't even look at each other.

Dumbledore stared at them suspiciously.

"There is to be a winter ball this Hogwarts year. All students will have dancing lessons and will find dates. The ball has been organised but it is up to you to make a good impression by starting the ball with an opening dance. You two will have to dance and will be ball partners," said Dumbledore.

Malfoy groaned.

_To bad the lakes frozen over other wise I could've committed suicide!_

"You will have private dancing lessons which start now," said Dumbledore excitedly.

Then a thin woman wearing a black leotard and dancing shoes appeared out of the shadows. Hermione jumped in surprise.

"This is Madame Swan. She will be teaching you how to dance," said Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon," said Madam Swan in a thick French accent, "I have taught studentz from every zingle country in ze vorld and no matter how uncoordinated you are I will make sure you can dance by ze time of ze ball."

Malfoy gulped and looked scared. Hermione smiled.

He's so cute when he's scared…NO! Shutup you hate him! He's not who you thought he was!

Dumbledore smiled and dismissed them. They followed Madame Swan. She led them into an empty classroom.

She flicked wand and all the chairs and desks disappeared. She stood high and tall looking very superior. Hermione could not help being scared.

"Now ze first zing we shall do iz ze waltz," she said, "Now stand close together and boy put your hand on her waist and girl pull up your pretend dress and hold each others hand."

Hermione realised how close they were. She started to sweat. Malfoy's hands were soft and warm.

They looked into each other's eyes. For a moment Hermione thought they were going to kiss but Madame Swan interrupted.

"Ze timing is zo zimple! 1…2…3! And zats it zo now I teach you ze dance!" she said excitedly.

The lesson went on like this. The French accent was getting a bit irritating for Hermione but she learnt to deal with it.

A couple of incidents Malfoy and Hermione had gotten really close. But Hermione took control and moved away.

It was so hard to look into his clear blue eyes and not feel anything for him. She remembered the day of the fight.

She had run of. Harry and Ron came looking for her but she hid. She had to find Ginny. She just couldn't tell Ron or Harry.

It was like she was ashamed of it or something. But then she decided against telling Ginny. She didn't need anyone judging her right now.

Now here she was falling in love with Draco all over again. She had purposely stepped on his foot a couple of times and Draco had smiled a smile that only belonged to him.

Hermione had left the lesson feeling glum. She wanted him so bad but she knew it couldn't happen.

Tonight was her turn to do Night Shift. It was cold when Hermione set out.

Thank god she had remembered to bring a coat this time.

She hugged it around her shoulders tightly. Her teeth were chattering. The dim light of the torches didn't exactly give of much heat.

She went to the North Tower, the key make out spot. There was sure to be kids there. She walked up the long staircase.

She could see two dark figures kissing. Hermione sighed. Why did she have to do this?

The sooner I tell them to go to bed the sooner I can get back to the common room and go to my bed!

She turned the corner and was about to say, "Get lost and go back to bed!" but she stopped.

She stared at the couple kissing.

It was Ginny and Blaise. She almost screamed out loud but covered her mouth. They hadn't seen her yet.

She quietly tiptoed back to her common room. She lay in her bed thinking.

Ginny and Blaise? Weird. I hate to admit it but they are a great couple. Despite Blaise's attitude towards Mudblood's he does seem like a nice a guy.

I'm going to kill Gin for not telling me!

And that's the end! I hope this chapter was a bit longer than the last. So please review. You owe me anyway cause it sucks having to write what a French persons saying in a French accent! It's so hard and annoying! Oh and I'm really sorry the last couple of chapters have been real duds. But I promise the next couple will be better! Bye! Please review!


	9. Leaving Things To Ginny

Pure Mudblood

A/N Hello! Wow this is my 4th chapter written today! That really shows how much free time I have. Well this is chapter 9! It's set three days before the ball. Enjoy! Oh and thanks to all my reviewers! I love you so very much.

Disclaimer: I'm just going to say random things in here from now on because I can't think of anything to write and I think you guys already know that I don't own anything.

Chapter 9: Leaving Things To Ginny

Of course it had been kind of hard to talk to Ginny during class but finally Hermione was able to talk to her.

Ginny was casually walking down the corridor when someone pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What the hell!' said Ginny in surprise.

"Don't worry Gin it's just me!"

"Oh my god Hermione you scared me!"

"Yeah I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay shoot!"

"Do you like Blaise Zambini?" asked Hermione.

"No!" said Ginny. You so could tell she was lying. Hermione smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Ginny.

"Well it is when you walk in on you kissing him!" said Hermione.

"Oh my god you saw that!" Ginny had turned tomato red.

"Yes!" said Hermione laughing.

"Well I'm not the only one who likes a Slytherine!"

"What are you talking about Gin?" lied Hermione.

"Hermione there's no point in lying it's pretty obvious you like Draco."

"I know I know! I just… we kissed and then the next day we got into a big fight because we couldn't be together cause we were to different," said Hermione sadly.

"I completely understand! Blaise and I had heaps fights on it but finally he said he would give up being bad because he loved me so much! So now we are a great couple! We're going to the winter ball together! We decided that's where we would unveil our love!" said Ginny dramatically. Hermione laughed.

"But Malfoy said we can't be together! And now we have to go to the ball together and we have to dance! I wish we were more like you and Blaise," said Hermione glumly.

"Never fear Ginny is here! I can get Blaise to talk to Draco and remind him how much he loves you and that he should forget about his family and your differences and just be together!"

"I can't let you do that!"

"Oh but you can! Just leave it all to me!"

And before Hermione could object Ginny walked out to find Blaise.

-0-0-0-

(20 minutes later)

Malfoy sat alone in the great hall. Blaise came and sat next to him.

"Hey Draco what's up?' asked Blaise.

"Piss off I'm not in the mood!"

"Temper temper! So I just heard that that Granger chick likes you," said Blaise. Malfoy sat up.

"Really?" he said eagerly.

"Yes and apparently you like her too."

"Yeah ok you got me," said Malfoy, "But nothings going to happen. She's pissed of at me and there's no way she's going to forgive me. I messed up."

"Hey me and Gin had troubles but we worked them out," said Blaise.

"You and the freckle girl? I'd never see that one coming! How'd you make it work?"

"Well I just thought fuck my parents I love her so yeah! And now we're together!"

"Oh what a touching story! But it's never going to happen for me and Hermione," said Malfoy.

"Well you dick head do you really think your going to get her by just sitting here wining?" asked Blaise seriously.

"Shutup!"

"Just say sorry."

"Ok fine I'll say sorry and I'll say I love her and I don't care she's a Mudblood," said Malfoy.

Just then Pansy Parkinson walked in.

"Hello Draco my darling! Will you come to the ball with me?" asked Pansy. She was trying to flirt with him but it seemed more like she was having a seizure.

"No Pansy I can't go to the ball with you because I'm going with someone else!" said Draco angrily.

"Oh," said Pansy, "Well maybe we can get together after!" she winked and Malfoy almost screamed.

"Oh my god Pansy what's that!" shouted Malfoy he pointed into space. Thankfully Pansy was a gullible fool so she looked up.

Malfoy quickly ran away.

_God she is such a loser!_

-0-0-0-

Hermione woke up the next morning. 5 blurry figures stood over her. Hermione rubbed her eyes.

Her vision became clear. She almost jumped in surprise. Ginny, Parvarti, Padma, Cho, and Lavender stood over her bed.

"Rise and shine!" said Lavender.

"What on earth are you all doing in here? I thought you hated me?" said Hermione groggily. The girls blushed.

"Oh yeah we're really sorry about that. We didn't mean it!" said Padma. Hermione smiled.

"I forgive you. But what the hell are you doing in my room?" said Hermione.

"We're taking you dress shopping! It's the day before the ball, it's a Hogsmeade weekend and we have to get you looking nice for Draco!" said Lavender.

Hermione glared at Ginny. She blushed.

"It just slipped out!" said Ginny innocently.

"It's ok we won't tell anyone!" said Cho. Hermione sighed.

"Well I guess I better get dressed," said Hermione. The girls giggled and pulled Hermione out of bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. But at least she was feeling better and for once, she wasn't thinking about Draco Malfoy.

And that's the end! Two more chapters till the ball! Hooray! Well I hope you liked it! Bye! Please review!


	10. Retail Therapy

Pure Mudblood

A/N This chapter is very girlie but don't worry it will be the only one! Unless you like that kind of stuff then I'll put more of it in! Enjoy! (And review!)

Disclaimer: Boo Bah's are weird! (I own nothing)

Chapter 10: Retail Therapy

Hogsmeade was the kind of place you saw on the front of cheesy and corny Christmas card.

Hogsmeade was a pretty village with snow-covered trees and Christmassy things so you can just imagine how out of place 6 giggling, chatty girls were.

But then again Hermione didn't exactly giggle she just laughed in an unladylike fashion.

They walked into the closest clothes shop. They looked at the nearest price tag on a dress to see what kind of money they'd have to have to buy something.

20 galleons. That was not exactly what Hermione would call affordable. She had 10 galleons and no more.

She realised they were in an expensive boutique. She saw Pansy Parkinson across the room trying on a very low cut dress.

_Stupid rich slut! I bet she has money to burn!_

"Um guys I cant afford any of these dresses!" said Hermione.

"Neither can we! They're all 20 galleons or more! Lets get out," said Ginny.

They walked out but not before Pansy saw them. She strutted towards them. Parvarti giggled. She looked ridiculous.

"This shop to expensive for you pooro's?" said Pansy in a wanabe posh voice.

"No we just don't want to buy any clothes from the same shop as you!" said Lavender.

Pansy opened and closed her mouth for a while. Then couldn't think of anything to say so walked of.

The girls walked outside then burst into laughter.

"Did you see her trying to walk like a model? Priceless!" said Cho through giggles.

They all went next door to the discount store where everything was much cheaper.

They started pulling random dresses of the hooks but Hermione sat back and watched. She sat in an armchair in front of the change rooms and watched as they tried the dresses on.

Lavender found her perfect dress first. It was a strapless long dress. The colour was in-between dark and light blue.

Cho was next. She found a long Chinese style black dress (Kind of like the one she wears in the fourth movie).

Parvarti's dress was anything but long. Hers was black with thin straps and a wispy bottom. Padma's was identical.

Ginny's was a white halter neck, which was long and showed of her figure. Hermione still hadn't found one though.

Then Lavender pulled a thin-strapped light pink of the rack. She held it up to Hermione and gasped.

She beckoned to the other girls. They all stared in amazement. Hermione looked fantastic!

"Hermione if you do not try this dress on I will kill you!" said Ginny excitedly.

Hermione sighed and took it into the change rooms. She came out and stood in front of the girls.

They nodded in agreement. It looked fabulous. They checked the price tag. 15 galleons.

"Guys I love it but I can't buy it! I only have 10!" said Hermione sadly. But they wouldn't hear of it.

They grabbed the dress and put it on the counter. They grabbed Hermione's purse and laid the coins down.

They each added money until finally they had 15 galleons.

"Oh my god you guys are the best I am paying back as soon as I get the money!" said Hermione.

"Hermione shutup you are not paying us back we want you to look hot for Draco! And you do look hot in this dress so I can assure you you will blow him away!" said Ginny.

Hermione blushed and thanked them all. Thank god she had friends like that. Hermione had never been actually interested in going out and doing girlie things like shopping.

In fact she remembered one time when her parents sat her down and asked if she was a lesbian!

And when Uncle Jim gave her a Barbie for Christmas when she 6 Hermione had had fun ripping of its head and flushing it down the toilet.

Hermione was not a girlie and she never would be. But despite all that she had still had fun.

They took the train back to Hogwarts and sat in Hermione's room talking about dates. They finally left and Hermione got some sleep.

-0-0-0-

Draco lay in his bed. Only one thing filled his mind. Hermione. He had looked for her all day to say sorry but he couldn't find her! He'd have to tell her tomorrow at the ball.

He wondered if Hermione would like his present?

-0-0-0-

Hermione woke up. A feeling of joy rose in her heart. It was Christmas day. PRESENTS! She ran into the kitchen.

Everyone was already there, except Malfoy. He must have gone to Blaise's room earlier.

She stared at her presents. There was a huge pile of them! She opened the first. It was from Harry.

It was a book on werewolves. She opened the next parcel, which was from Mrs Weasley. It had some of her homemade brownies and a knitted jumper with a book on it.

Ron got her some Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans and Chocolate Frogs. Then she noticed a large box. She tore the wrapping paper off.

It was a pair of shoes that matched her dress perfectly. She looked at the card. It said, With Love from Lavender, Parvarti, Cho, Padma and Ginny.

She looked across at Padma and smiled. She smiled back. Hermione looked at the remaining parcel.

It was a red velvet box. She opened it.

_Oh my god!_

And that's the end of the chapter! And next chapter is the ball chapter yay! Sorry if this chapter was really girlie or cheesy or corny but I needed a chapter like that! If you want to see what the dress's looked like just go into google images and type in prom dresses for Ginny's, Hermione's and Lavender's. Search Chinese prom dresses for Cho's and short prom dresses for Parvarti's and Padma's. So I really hope you enjoyed. Now all you have to do is review! Bye!


	11. The Winter Ball

Pure Mudblood

A/N Well here it is everyone! The winter ball! I just want to say thanks to all my reviewers and even readers! I owe everything to you! This is just going to be short cause it's a very sacred moment.

Disclaimer: I love chocolate! (I own nothing)

Chapter 11: The Winter Ball

So far the day had been so hectic! Hermione had had to hang up the decorations and help organise everything in the great hall.

The ball started at 7 and Madame Swan had worked so hard on her and Malfoy that she thought they might actually pull it off.

At 5 all the girls dragged Hermione into Parvarti and Cho's room. They all got dressed and did their hair and makeup.

Hermione had never been one to dress up but this was a lot of fun! She was wearing her pink dress and the amazing shoes the guys had bought her.

Her hair was tied up in a bun but with some loose strands of hair hanging down. She was also wearing the charm bracelet (A/N Thanks Nat for that idea) that she had gotten for Christmas from an anonymous person.

She remembered opening the velvet red box and seeing the pure silver charm bracelet inside.

It had all her favourite things in charms hanging of the bracelet. There was a book, an "H", a lion, a toothbrush (A/N her parents) and various magical things.

She had turned the box inside and out but couldn't find a card. But she knew that who ever had given it to her knew her very well.

The bracelet symbolised everything she was about. She had fallen in love with it at first sight.

"Come on hurry up Hermione and get out of the bathroom we all want to see what you look like!" said Ginny impatiently.

"You go on without me I'll catch up," said Hermione shakily. Ginny sighed and finally Hermione heard everyone leaving.

Hermione breathed in and out. Why was she so nervous? All she had to do was keep her cool.

She was angry at Dumbledore for making her dance with Draco. She was angry with Draco for making her feel so loved then feel so empty.

She would just get this over and done with then she would go and sit with Harry and Ron.

She breathed and walked out of the room and into the corridor. She walked down the stairs towards the great hall.

She caught Ginny's eye. She was standing next to Blaise. Ginny looked fantastic.

Hermione waved and Ginny gave her thumbs up. Hermione smiled nervously and walked towards Draco Malfoy.

He was wearing black dress robes (like what Harry's wearing in the 4th movie).

Hermione, not used to walking in high-heels tripped and fell. Malfoy gave her his hand and picked her up.

"You okay?" asked Malfoy.

"I'm fine," replied Hermione coldly.

Madame Swan came up and ushered them to a secret door, which they were to come through when entering the great hall.

They heard Dumbledore usher the school to silence and introduce the Winter Ball.

He then announced the Head Boy and Girl dance.

Madame Swan pushed them though the door. The hall looked magnificent! Everything was made of glass or ice. Hermione couldn't tell.

There were amazing ice statues and figures. It looked amazing! Hermione had little time to admire the hall as Malfoy swept her into the middle and they started to dance.

"Why so tense?" mumbled Draco.

"I have to dance with you."

"Look Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said before it was a stupid thing for me to say. I don't care that you a Mudblood and I don't care what my parents or what anyone thinks as long we're together," said Draco, "I love you."

"…Prove it."

"What?" said Draco surprised. They were still dancing.

"Prove that you love me and you don't care what anyone thinks," said Hermione.

Draco looked deep into Hermione's brown eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her, long and sweet. He kissed her with the whole school and staff watching.

But Draco didn't care. He was in love. They pulled apart and Hermione smiled.

"I love you too," she said softly. And with all eyes on them they went and sat at a table with Ginny and Blaise.

The hall clapped and applauded. Hermione looked over at Pansy Parkinson.

She looked like she'd just been shot. Hermione laughed in her head. Ginny winked at Hermione and Hermione smiled in return.

They ate and then Malfoy invited Hermione out for a walk. Leaving Ginny and Blaise behind they walked out into the night.

The lake was frozen over. Hermione took her shoes off and carefully stepped onto the ice.

Draco smiled and followed. They held hands and glided across the lake for what seemed like hours. Finally they stood in the middle and kissed.

Hermione felt her heart soar. They really were in love.

-0-0-0-

And that's the end! Well I really hope you enjoyed it! I know it was so corny but I thought it was ok. I'm sorry if it was too short. I was going to add more but decided against it. So I really hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	12. Broom Issues

Pure Mudblood

A/N Hello guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm dedicating this chapter to Janey cause she has always supported me and helped me. Thank you so much! Also thanks to Nat (Hippy Chick21)! She gave me the idea for the charm bracelet. Well here it is chapter 12! Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I love Smiggle rubbers. I have 10! (I own nothing)

Chapter 12: Broom Issues

It was the last Hogsmeade of the year and of course Hermione and Draco would go together. They had been inseparable ever since the Winter Ball.

They arrived at Hogsmeade. They laughed and walked around the village. They went into the Three Broomsticks and had Butterbeer with Ginny and Blaise.

Then they finally went and looked at the Shrieking Shack.

"I dare you to go up to the house!" said Hermione. Draco smirked.

"What kind of dare is that? Come on lets get a closer look!' said Draco daringly. Hermione hesitated but then ignored her conscience and ducked under the barbed-wire fence.

Draco followed and they walked up towards the shack. Hermione remembered the last time she was here.

She shuddered at the memory of Lupin turning into a werewolf. But forgot about it when she looked into Draco's swirling blue-grey eyes.

"Ooooooo!' said Draco in a mock scared voice. Hermione laughed.

"Oh I'm so scared!' she said sarcastically. They walked into the shack. The lighting was dim.

They were in the living room. Draco moved towards Hermione and kissed her passionately.

Hermione played with Draco's hair as he kissed her neck. Draco moved her over to the tatty bed and laid her on it.

Hermione knew this wasn't the best place to…you know. But she didn't care because it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.

-0-0-0-

Hermione woke up with her head resting on Malfoy's chest. She tried to remember where she was. She looked around and realised she was in the shrieking shack.

She smiled at Draco and played with his hair. He frowned and pouted like a little boy. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Draco what time is it?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know," he replied sleepily.

Hermione rolled off the tattered bed and onto the cold hard floor. She got up and slipped her clothes on.

Draco groaned and sat up. He watched her stand up and get dressed. She wasn't the prettiest girl but she was perfect to him.

He got up and the blanket slid of him. Hermione looked up and blushed then turned away as Draco got dressed.

He walked over to her and kissed her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes you?"

"Better than ever before."

Hermione pulled his hand and led him outside. It was dark outside and Hermione guessed it was about midnight.

"Oh my god," said Hermione, "The schools gone back to the castle without us what the hell are we going to do?"

Draco smiled and held onto Hermione as he apparated into the Forbidden Forest. They crept up the castle stairs and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Alohomora," muttered Hermione but the door still wouldn't unlock.

"Damnit what are we going to do now?" said Hermione.

"Wait I have an idea. Follow me!" said Draco.

He ran across the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch. There was what seemed to be a broom cupboard near by.

Draco muttered a spell and the door opened. It was full of broomsticks. Hermione got the idea now.

"No I'm not doing it," said Hermione.

"What!"

"I refuse to get on a broom!"

"But it's the only way to get into the castle! And besides I'm here and you can trust me!' said Draco. Hermione sighed and grabbed one of the brooms. She didn't like the sound of this idea.

Draco took the broom and instructed Hermione on how to get on. The nerves were really getting to her. She was shaking in fear.

"Ok I'm going to kick of on 3. Are you ready? 1…2…3!"

Draco kicked of the ground and they went soaring through the air. Hermione screamed. Draco stopped in mid-air and Hermione stopped screaming.

"Are you ok?" asked Draco.

"Yes I'm fine just get to the nearest window and lets get inside the castle," said Hermione shakily.

Draco directed the broom towards the nearest window and reached out his hand to open it.

He directed the broom so that it was as close to the window as possible. Hermione quickly tried to jump of the broom as quickly as possible but slipped and fell.

She would have fallen to her death if she hadn't quickly grabbed the windowsill. Hermione dangled of the edge help on by her one hand which slipping slowly as the seconds went by.

Oh my god! Don't look down Hermione just don't look down all you have to do is swing yourself up into the window.

"Draco help me!" cried Hermione.

Draco grabbed hold of her other hand and pulled her up and placed her gently on the windowsill so she was able to crawl through the window.

Hermione collapsed onto the cold floor and breathed heavily. Draco jumped though and collapsed next to her panting.

"Are you ok?" asked Draco once his breathing had returned to normal.

"Yes. But remind me never to go flying again!" said Hermione still in shock.

They stood up and surveyed the room they were in. It was just an empty classroom thank god.

Hermione caught a glimpse of large yellow eyes in the darkness. It was Mrs Norris, Filch's cat.

"Look it Mrs Norris! We have to get out of here!' cried Hermione. Draco nodded and they ran through the door at top speed.

They ran to their portrait hole to be greeted by the crazy cat lady.

Ah bah ooh hah blah bah!" she shouted madly. Hermione heard Filch's footsteps coming closer.

"Is that first years I hear out of bed? You'll be in a bit of trouble when I catch you. Come out come out wherever you are you filthy little mongrels!" shouted Filch out into the night.

Hermione panicked. Draco stepped forward and said the password. After a couple more absurd calling out from the mad lady she swung open and Hermione and Draco ran though and shut the door just as Filch rounded the corner.

Draco heard Filch curse and he laughed. Hermione smiled.

"That was close. Well I've had enough adventure for one night I'm going to bed!" announced Hermione. She leaned in and kissed Draco then walked sleepily into her room and fell onto her bed.

She would make sure she never flew again.

And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	13. Who cares? I’m going to die!

Pure Mudblood

A/N Oh my god I just realised this is chapter 13! That means it's an unlucky chapter! And it doesn't make it any better about the fact that I'm writing this chapter on Friday the 13th! Uh oh I'm going to die! Please give me some farewell reviews! I think throughout this story the characters are getting a bit OOC and you don't see much of Harry and Ron so this chapter will be a bit more like the real HP books. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: 13! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! (I own nothing)

Chapter 13: Who cares? I'm going to die!

"Oh my god exams are a couple of weeks away and I haven't even thought about studying! What if I fail? I'll have no future! I don't even know what I want to be! Oh god somebody help me!" cried Hermione.

Hermione was sitting in the Library with Harry and Ron studying for the upcoming exams. Hermione was as usual a bit freaked out.

"Hermione could you please stop worrying! You are the smartest witch in our year! Maybe even the whole school! You will pass!" said Harry for about the millionth time.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. Ron was reading a book.

That's a first for Ron. He's actually reading a book. By the amount of books he reads I thought he might not be able to read at all.

Ron looked angry for some strange reason. Maybe it was because the whole school was talking about Hermione and Draco's relationship.

Ron didn't exactly take the news lightly. Hermione recalled the large fight they had had the other day about Malfoy being the enemy and how it was wrong for Hermione to be going out with him.

Hermione came to the conclusion that Ron was just jealous. He would get over it…eventually.

"Where did you get that?" asked Ron coldly. He pointed to the silver charm bracelet on her wrist.

"Oh that! Draco got it for me for Christmas," said Hermione. Ron made a face.

"Oh you haven't started calling him Dracy yet?" said Ron mockingly. Hermione glared at him.

"Oh grow up!" she said. Ron scowled.

"Your fraternising with the enemy!" cried Ron.

"Oh Ron we had this conversation days ago he's changed!"

"You're mental! Bloody mental!" shouted Ron angrily.

"Ron you need to get a life!"

"Will you two shutup please! I'm trying to study damnit! We have two weeks till exams and if I don't study I'll most certainly fail!" cried Harry.

Ron gave Hermione a look that clearly said, "This is all you fault." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go study in my room," Hermione said. She gave Ron one more death stare then walked out. Ron quickly stood up and followed her.

Hermione heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned around to see Ron standing behind her.

"What do you want?" said Hermione on the brink of tears.

"Hermione what do you see in him that you don't see in me? I've loved you since year 4! Am I not good enough for you? I love you and I want to be with you," said Ron.

"Ron that's totally unfair. I waited for you to make a move for 3 years! And now I have a boyfriend who I love and you decide to make a move now? I'm sorry Ron but you're to late. 3 years to late," said Hermione.

Before Ron could say anything she turned and sprinted down the corridor. Ron stood there heartbroken.

Harry came running up behind him.

"Hey mate! What happened?" asked Harry.

"Nothing," replied Ron sadly. Harry looked at him suspiciously but didn't press any further. He could tell what had happened.

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile Blaise and Malfoy (A/N I know I usually call him Draco now but I can't be bothered so for this part he's Malfoy) were also studying for exams in Blaise's room.

Malfoy had talked about what he had wanted to be for ages and decided he would be an auror. Blaise who could really be an arse hole sometimes had surprisingly decided to go in that path as well.

"Oh my god I feel like a boobless girl with a penis!" cried Blaise randomly. Malfoy snorted.

"Um and how do you feel about that?" said Malfoy through laughs.

"No I'm serious I feel so useless! I have no idea about anything to do with aurors!" cried Blaise again in anguish. Pansy turned the corner.

"Did I just hear Blaise say he's a boobless girl with a penis?" she said. Malfoy smirked.

"No Pansy it's the heat playing tricks with your mind," said Malfoy mockingly. Pansy screwed her face up. Malfoy thought it was the fugliest thing he'd ever seen apart from that Hagrid dude.

Pansy strutted over to Malfoy and sat on his knee. Malfoy stood up and with a squeal she fell to the floor. Pansy pouted. Malfoy shuddered and walked out to study in his own room.

Poor Blaise will have to battle Pansy on his own.

Malfoy smiled and went into his room to study.

**A/N And that's the end! Hope this chapter was less OOC and had more of Harry and Ron. Well please give me fair well reviews as I'm going to die. Goodbye faithful readers and reviewers! I'll see you again soon! (If I'm not dead by tomorrow) **

**REVIEW OR BE HAUNTED BY MY GHOST!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**(Review) **


	14. Exam Pressure

Pure Mudblood

A/N I'm still alive! Oh thank god I'm alive! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best! This chapter is dedicated to my friend Rachel! Because this chapter is about exams and Rachel is so smart she's like a straight A student! So this chapter is for you Rachel. Also read Rachel's story. Just search rachel6472 and read Krito's Story. It's based on the books The Dragon Riders of Pern by Anne McCaffrey. Rachel suggests you read those books before her story or else you wont understand it. So read that and read this! Either way you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Chapter 14: Exam Pressure

It was finally the last exam and Hermione was more than relieved. She was doing her Transfiguration Practical.

The examiner looked dreary and worn out like his body had expired but there was still life in him.

He had grey hair which he had combed over to cover a large bald-spot. The bags under his eyes were drooping low and age lines creased his forehead.

He wasn't exactly the best sight to see before an exam. She looked across at Ron who was also doing his Transfiguration exam. His face was screwed up in a look that showed he was in deep concentration.

Draco was beside Ron doing his exam. Draco saw Ron concentrating then coughed and his concentration immediately faltered.

The large vase filled with water that Ron had been levitating smashed to the ground. The water went everywhere and the pieces scattered all over the floor. The examiner sighed a sigh of disappointment and waved his wand so that the mess was cleared away.

Ron turned purple and Draco smirked. Hermione could tell Ron was using all his strength not run over to Malfoy and punch him in the face.

_Poor Ron! Gee Draco can be an arsehole sometimes! _

Hermione glared at Draco in away that said, "That went to far! Back off!"

Draco looked guilty and gave her a look of apology then went back to his exam.

Hermione went back to her own exam. So far she had thought she had done quite well! Though she thought she'd mixed up the Ghost Captain names in her History of Magic exam.

After the exam the hall had an eerie, glum feel about. It seemed like everyone thought they'd failed. Neville was looking a bit green as well.

Hermione spotted Draco with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. She walked over and sat with them.

"Hey guys!" she said brightly. Goyle stared her in a surprised way as though he thought she was some kind of extraterrestrial from outer space. He looked liked a confunded troll. But then again he always looked like that.

Draco smiled at her. But avoided her eyes.

He must still feel guilty about what happened in the Transfiguration exam. Serves him right to feel guilty.

"Hey good one on messing up Weasel's exam! I was watching it was hilarious! Did you see the Weasel's face? It was purple I swear!" laughed Blaise. Draco turned a bit green. He didn't look up.

Hermione sighed and walked over to where Ron, Harry and Ginny were standing. She felt Draco's eyes staring at her. But she didn't turn back.

"Ron I'm so sorry for what Draco did to you in the Transfiguration exam! It wasn't funny and it wasn't nice!" said Hermione.

"It's fine," he mumbled, "I'm sorry for giving you all that crap the other day. I didn't mean to ruin your chances with that git Malfoy."

It wasn't much of an apology but Hermione accepted it, as that was probably as good as it was going to get. They talked about what they stuffed up in and how the examiners were stupid gits and should be shot dead.

Hermione didn't say much as she didn't really stuff up on anything and saying the examiners should be shot dead wasn't exactly what she had in mind for a friendly conversation.

"Anyway I think that if I don't do well in my exams I could really take S.P.E.W. far!" said Hermione excitedly.

"Hermione the day you fail an exam is the day hell freezes over!" said Harry.

"And anyway what kind of career would be going around saving house elves!" said Ron, "It would be pretty crap!"

But deeply regretted saying it by getting another one of Hermione's death stares and a slap on the arm. Ginny, who wasn't really part of the argument, just laughed.

Finally the last of the exams had finished and they were allowed to go back to their rooms.

Hermione trudged back dragging her feet along the ground. She was so tired!

_I think I'm going to skip my usual evening read._

Thank god the crazy cat lady was asleep. The great thing about the portrait was that's if the fat lady was asleep or away you just yank the portrait open.

She then remembered that Dumbledore had asked her to write the Graduation speech.

_Oh shit I have to get going! Graduation is only a bloody week away! God help me! _

Hermione quickly got up off her bed and ran to her desk. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen then started writing.

By the time Hermione had finished it was midnight. She slumped onto her bed and immediately fell asleep.

**And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry this chapter wasn't very interesting or funny but it was just one of those chapters where nothing really happens. Like an explaining chapter. Also sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual I couldn't think of anything to write. I have a bad case of writers block. Does anyone know how to cure it? I'd like some suggestions! Well thanks for reading this chapter. It was dreadful but short so that's ok. Well see you next chapter! Bye! Oh and don't forget to review. Reviews make me feel special. Bye!**


	15. Leaving Hogwarts Forever

Pure Mudblood

A/N Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who helped me write the graduation speech in this chapter. A big thanks to Nat A for helping me with the opening. Also a big thanks to Bookworm-Air13 for helping me with the speech.

Disclaimer: My tummy hurts! (I own nothing)

Chapter 15: Leaving Hogwarts Forever

Hermione had been dreading this day since she got her acceptance letter for Hogwarts. As Dumbledore introduced her and beckoned her to the podium to say her graduation speech she couldn't help but feel sadness in her heart.

All the graduating students were outside on the Hogwarts grounds. A huge podium stood in front of all the students who sat in rows on crappy, uncomfortable plastic chairs.

She realised as she stood there, looking down at the crowd of fellow students, that she was never going to come back.

Draco smiled at her from the audience and gave her thumbs up. Hermione smiled back and began her speech.

"Good afternoon staff, students and parents," she started, her voice shaking slightly, "I would like to welcome you to the Graduation Ceremony. But I will not only be welcoming you today, I will be saying goodbye."

"I remember back when I first heard about Hogwarts. I was eleven and sitting on the lawn swing that my parents had had on the front porch. I was so into the book I was reading that I did not notice when Professor McGonagal approached me. She had introduced herself as teacher at a boarding school."

"I don't know about any of you, but, as a child, I always wanted to go to boarding school. To my surprise, the boarding school in question was a school of magic. I had demanded to see proof because, at the time, I did not believe magic existed. With one flick of Professor McGonagal's wand my whole view of magic had changed. I had begged my parents to allow me to go. It took a lot of reasoning and coaxing, but they finally agreed."

"This year has not only been about learning to our best ability but also to make new friends. House unity was one thing I was not looking forward to. Sharing a room with 3 people I didn't know was a bit scary at first. I was especially upset about having to share a tiny bathroom with those 3 people."

"But those fears went away as I got to know the great people from other houses. My experiences this year have been more than educational, but memorable. I have so many people to thank that I just can't say any without missing someone out."

"Being Head girl was such an honor, even if I did have to dance in front of everyone which was most embarrassing seeing as I can't dance. But a big thanks must go out to Madame Swan who taught me and never gave up no matter how many times I stepped on Draco's foot."

"This year has been amazing and I say again I have so many people to thank. But I'm just so lucky that I got to work with so many amazing people. And whenever I think of Hogwarts I'll look back and smile and think about how much I gained from going there. I wish you all good luck in the future and I'm sure we'll meet again. Thank you."

The crowd erupted in applause. Hermione blushed and walked off stage and sat next to Harry and Ron.

"That was great!" whispered Harry.

"Bloody brilliant Hermione!" said Ron patting her on the back.

Hermione smiled. A tear fell down her face. God she was going to miss this place! Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you Miss Granger for your heartwarming speech! And now a small clutter of words said from an old man," said Dumbledore, "You all have done excellently! And I wish you all the luck in the world for your future years! And now if you would line up and you will receive your certificates."

The students all lined up and got their certificates and shook Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal's hand.

After they were all seated Professor Dumbledore said a few more words then dismissed them. The student jumped up and cheered and hugged each other.

Hermione saw Lavender bawling her eyes out. Hermione ran over to Malfoy and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Well I guess this is goodbye!" said Hermione.

"Not forever though! You have to come and visit me. Promise?" asked Draco. Hermione smiled and nodded then went and hugged Harry and Ron.

"Good luck Hermione, we'll see you at the Burrow in a couple of weeks!" said Harry.

They all hugged ad waved goodbye. Hermione walked over to her parents. They had tears in their eyes.

"We're so proud of you darling!" said Mrs. Granger. Hermione smiled and hugged them. Then Hermione walked out the gates of Hogwarts. She stared up at the castle, for the last time.

And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Don't worry it's not the end of the story. Sorry if this chapter was too short. Also sorry if this was too cheesy and corny and not funny but I didn't know how to make this chapter funny. Oh and I'm again sorry I didn't update sooner but I've been a bit sick. Well please review! Bye!


	16. Birthday Surprises And A Car

Pure Mudblood

A/N Hey again everyone! Hope you like this chapter. It's got a bit of a twist. Also it's really long! Sorry if you don't like really long chapters. Also just to clarify everything Dumbledore is obviously not dead. Professor Slughorn never told Tom Riddle about the Horcrux's so he never made them. Everything did happen in the 4th and 5th book but the whole of the sixth book was basically erased. 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts were the only normal years for Harry, Ron and Hermione.Sorry for taking so long to update.Thanks again to all my reviewers! I love you so much! Well on with chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I got my pocket money finally! (I own nothing)

Chapter 16: Birthday Surprises And A Car

It had been one week since Hermione had left Hogwarts. She was still a bit unsettled about leaving but she was looking forward to her 18th birthday in a couple of days. (A/N I don't know what Hermione's birth date is so it's just going to be now)

She wasn't having a big party she was just having a small dinner with her family. She would be going to visit Ron and Harry at the Burrow in a couple of weeks but until then Hermione would be sitting at home alone apart from her family.

A couple of days ago Hermione had gotten her drivers license. Not that she was going to need it seeing as she could apparate.

Hermione felt strange waking up in her room instead of the Hogwarts dormitory. She missed seeing Lavender and Parvarti go crazy over a tiny smudge of mascara they'd fucked up.

She missed having breakfast with Harry and Ron and hanging out with Ginny. She remembered in fourth year how jealous she'd been of Ron liking Fleur.

But she had to admit it was funny watching him snort into his drink every time she walked past.

Her NEWT results would be coming in a couple of months. Hermione had a good feeling she had scraped though.

-0-0-0-

On Hermione's 18th birthday she awoke to the sound that she was usually not happy to hear. An owl was tapping at her window. Well it wasn't really one owl it was more like 6 owls.

Hermione, to her surprise, laughed and flung open the window. The owls swarmed in and sat on her bed.

Crookshanks looked up surprised at the sudden movement in the room. He got up and hid behind a box in the room ready to pounce on the nearest owl.

Just as he was about to make his kill Hermione picked him up. Crookshanks face looked more squashed than usual. Hermione gave him a hug then put him outside her room. Hermione went back to the owls.

She removed the parcel off the nearest owl. It was from Hagrid! The writing was barely readable.

Dear Hermione,

Hope you are having a great Birthday! Enjoy life without a job while you can! See you soon.

Love Hagrid

Hermione smiled and opened the parcel. Her smile quickly disappeared as she stared down at the dozen rock cakes in parcel. Hermione set them aside and reached for the next parcel that was attached to Hedwig's leg.

Dear Hermione.

Happy Birthday! Hope you have a great day! See you at the Burrow in a couple of weeks. I heard you got your drivers licence! Congrats! Things are going great here at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Tonks, Lupin and everyone else are down here helping me clean this place up. Oh and Tonks says Happy Birthday!

From Harry

Hermione placed the card down and reached for the parcel. There was number of small packages in the box. She picked up one. In scrawled writing on the wrapping paper it said; Love From Tonks.

Hermione smiled and tore of the wrapping paper. It was a small crystal ball on a decorative silver stand.

_Why would Tonks get me this? She knows I hate Divination. But I guess it's the thought that counts._

Hermione looked puzzled and stared into the crystal ball. A blurry face started to appear. It was Tonks! Tonks looked better than she had for years. Her bright purple hair could be seen clearly through the crystal ball. Tonks smiled.

"Hey Hermione! This is a conversation crystal ball! Kind of like those muggle things what do you call them? Waklie Takles? Anyway Ron has one and Harry has one and the whole Order has one so when you need to talk to someone you just stare into the crystal ball and say their name! The other persons ball will turn bright purple signalling that they have an incoming message from whoever!" said Tonks excitedly.

"Great idea! Oh and its walkie-talkies!" said Hermione laughing. Tonks gave a puzzled frown but then broke into another grin.

"Well I've got to go! Happy Birthday!"

Hermione waved into the crystal ball and Tonks image started to fade until it was completely gone. Hermione reached for the next package in the box. It was from Fred and George. They must be down there with Harry helping clean up.

Not to Hermione's surprise Fred and George had given her some of their joke shop merchandize. Inside the parcel were a poster, a couple of edible Dark Marks and a pink Pygmy Puff. Hermione smiled and opened the poster.

Why Are You Worrying About You-Know-Who?

You SHOULD Be Worrying About

U-NO-POO-

the Constipation Sensation That's Gripping The Nation!

Hermione laughed and remembered the first time she'd seen this poster in Fred and George's shop window in 6th year.

The memory nearly brought tears to her eyes. Not because it was a particularly sad moment but because the memory lead to go going to back to Hogwarts and thinking of Hogwarts brought tears to eyes.

Hermione whipped her eyes and hung the poster on her wall. She hoped her mother wouldn't notice it.

Hermione heard her parents calling her into the kitchen. She would have to open the rest later.

She ran downstairs and jumped onto the couch.

"Happy Birthday honey!" said Mrs Granger. She looked a bit fidgety, like something was wrong. Hermione ignored it, she was going to have the best day ever. Hermione's dad walked in and gave her a kiss and a hug and said Happy Birthday.

"We've got your Birthday present outside! Come and have a look," said Mrs Granger. They blindfolded Hermione and led her carefully outside. They tore of the blindfold and Hermione stared down at her amazing present. There, in the drive through, parked a white SAAB 9000i (A/N My mum has this car! If you want to see what it looks like just type in the name into google images). It wasn't the prettiest or the best car, but it was enough.

Hermione gasped then ran and hugged her parents.

"Thankyou so much! Oh my god!" cried Hermione.

Her parents laughed and threw her the key. She opened the car door and slid into the drivers seat. She smiled and beeped the horn. Then she beckoned to her parents. They got in and she went for a drive.

-0-0-0-

In the late afternoon Hermione's parents told her they would be having dinner with some good friends of theirs. While Hermione's parents cooked and prepared the house for the guests Hermione went upstairs to open the rest of the her presents and get ready.

For some reason her parents had been really weird. They had seemed uneasy and fidgety throughout the day. Hermione shrugged it off. She was sure it was nothing big.

She opened the presents. From Mrs Weasley she got a knitted jumper and some homemade fudge, from Ginny she got a nice denim mini skirt (which Hermione was sure she would never wear), from Ron and Harry she got a book collection that she had wanted forever and from everyone else at the order who had combined her present they gave her a subscription to Transfiguration Weekly.

Then last was a large parcel. She opened the card. It was from Draco!

Dear Hermione,

Happy Birthday! Hope your having a great day! I am having great holidays you? You have to promise to come and stay with me. Please owl me. How are your holidays going? My parents still don't know about us. I'll tell them when the time is right. Hope to see you soon!

Love Draco.

Hermione smiled and opened the parcel. It was a beautiful leather bound, red diary. It was amazing! (A/N It looks just like Mia's diary of Princess Diaries)

Hermione heard the door open and some voices coming from downstairs.

Oh shit the guests are here! 

Hermione quickly grabbed a nice pair of clean jeans and a pretty white top. She quickly grabbed a rubber band and tied her hair up in a neat ponytail. She glanced at her self in the mirror. She didn't look fabulous but it would have to do. She ran downstairs. As soon as Hermione came into view a lady ran up to her and gave her a huge hug and a kiss.

"Hermione! My dear Happy Birthday! It has been so long! The last time I saw you you were 4 playing naked in my sons paddling pool," said the women. A boy beside her blushed deep crimson.

When he saw Hermione looking at him he scowled at her. Hermione was a bit taken aback.

"Hermione this is Michael and these are his parents Julie and Andrew. You went to kinder with him. Do you remember?" asked Hermione's dad beckoning to Michael. His voice was uneasy.

"Um no I don't I'm sorry," said Hermione politely.

"Oh but I'm so excited about the wedding! Our son and your daughter will make the perfect match!" said Julie. Hermione looked confused.

Wedding? What on earth they talking about? 

Hermione's parents gave an awkward cough. The Julie frowned.

"You mean you have not told her?" said Julie surprised yet angry. Andrew had not said anything yet but he was looking uncomfortable. Hermione's parents gulped and beckoned to Hermione.

"Hermione can we have a word? Sorry Julie we'll be back in a moment," said Hermione's mum nervously.

They led Hermione into the dining room.

"Mum, dad what are they talking about?" asked Hermione angrily.

"Well darling. We were going to tell you earlier on but ever since you went to that witch school there have been…complications," started Mr Granger, "When you were young you and Michael were best friends and your mother and I were very good friends with Julie and Andrew and well we decided that when your older you two should marry."

Hermione gasped. "What do you mean?" said Hermione, her voice shaking with anger.

"You and Michael are…betrothed."

**Muahahaha! Yes it's not a typo Michael and Hermione are betrothed! Sorry I would have put a description of what Julie, Andrew and Michael looked like but I don't think I could've made this chapter any longer. It's 5 pages long on word! I promise I'll do a description of them next chapter. Sorry if you didn't like the twist. But you have to admit the story was getting too happy ending.**

**Well hope you enjoyed! HAHAHA! Review!**


	17. Run Away And Brooms

Pure Mudblood

A/N Well I have to admit last chapter was very mean to you. I didn't describe what the people look like. I am deeply sorry so in this you will know! Thanks to all my reviewers. I am so grateful for your support. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not sick anymore! I can go outside! (I own nothing)

Chapter 17: Running Away And Brooms

Hermione gaped at her parents.

_No! They can't do this to me! _

"I have a boyfriend!" shouted Hermione. That was one thing her parents weren't expecting. Her mother's eyes widened.

"Honey I know this is difficult but its your duty," said Hermione's father.

"My duty? How could you force this on me?" asked Hermione disgusted. She had always been against arranged marriages.

I mean what kind of parents would make their child marry someone they didn't want to! Oh yeah I forgot my parents would!

Hermione burst into tears and ran up into her room, pushing Julie and Andrew aside as she went.

Hermione threw herself onto her bed. Her hands and pillow were drenched with tears. She whipped them away and got out her wand and locked the door.

Hermione thought about having Julie as a mother-in-law. She was pretty and kind with brown hair with hints of grey. Her eyes were grey but not a cold grey but a warm grey. And as for Andrew, he had a large beer belly and was balding but there was warmth and confidence in his face.

And Michael. As much as Hermione wanted to hate him it was hard. Though he had scowled at her he was very cute. He had long brown locks and captivating hazel eyes. He seemed warm and inviting.

She heard her mother knocking on the door angrily. Hermione ignored her.

"Hermione open this door! You're acting very immaturely! You are upsetting Julie and Andrew. Why can't you just accept your future and make the most of it?" said Hermione's mother angrily.

'Just sod off! I hate you!" shouted Hermione back. She couldn't believe that her parents would do this to her. And why would they tell her now!

Hermione knew what she had to do. She turned around and grabbed her old Hogwarts trunk. She stuffed it with all her clothes and books. She stuffed her wand in her pocket then grabbed her birthday presents and cards and put it in another small carry bag.

She grabbed Crookshanks out of his basket and put him in his travel cage. Then she took her car keys of the bedside table and unlocked the door. She rushed downstairs and out the door.

She threw open the back car doors and threw her things in. Then she grabbed Crookshanks cage and slid into the drivers seat.

She turned the engine on then backed out of the driveway. Mrs Granger come out of the front door just to see Hermione speed away.

Hermione drove and drove. She looked in the rear vision mirror. Something purple in the back seat caught her eye. The Conversation Crystal was glowing.

Hermione pulled over onto a curb then got out and picked up the crystal ball. She looked into it and Harry's familiar face came into view. Hermione smiled. But the smile didn't last long. Harry looked very wary.

"Hey Hermione! Happy Birthday. Um I know this is a bit short noticed but I need you to come quickly to 12 Grimmauld Place. It's urgent. A message from Dumbledore. Please come quick. And also…Hermione are you ok?" asked Harry. Hermione explained. Harry gasped.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You don't mind if I stay with you?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Ok I'll be there as quick as I can," said Hermione. Harry smiled and his face faded away until the crystal was back to its normal clear self.

Hermione arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place half an hour later. She parked in the street and knocked on the door. Harry opened the door. He smiled at her then beckoned her in.

She smiled back. He led her into the kitchen where the Dumbledore, Ron, Mr & Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Mundungus, Mad eye, Hagrid, a wizard Hermione didn't recognise, Snape, McGonagal and the rest of the order sat. There was someone else sitting there in the shadows. The person came into the light. It was Draco.

Hermione's heart froze.

Draco! What's he doing here? What am I going to tell him?

She smiled weakly at him then sat down next to Harry and Ron.

"What's going on Dumbledore?" asked Mad Eye breaking the silence. Dumbledore frowned at him.

"I have some rather grim news," Dumbledore began, "Voldemort has declared war on Hogwarts. He has gathered an army of Death Eaters, Trolls and Dementors and is now heading towards Hogwarts. This may be the only chance for Harry to kill Voldemort. The prophecy has foretold that Harry is the only one who can kill him. We have three days to gather all the aurors and any powerful witches and wizards to come to Hogwarts and fight along side us. Hagrid will go and gather the giants who are on our side."

The whole room sat in silence still taking it in. Hermione noticed Harry had gone quite green.

Oh my god. Voldemort wants to destroy Hogwarts! And I'm part of the defence! What if we lose? What if we fail? What if Harry fails! I don't know what to do anymore.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mrs Weasley shakily, "I can assure you Dumbledore I will not let Ron, Harry or Hermione go to war against Voldemort! They are only children!"

"Mum I'm 18!" said Ron angrily.

"I'm afraid we have no choice but to have Harry with us. He alone hold the key," said Dumbledore gravely.

"Well if Harry's going so am I!" cried Ron.

"And if Ron and Harry are going I'm going too!" said Hermione bravely though that's not what she felt inside. Then Draco did something no one would have expected.

"If Hermione's going I'm going too!"

He smiled at Hermione and Hermione smiled back. Mrs Weasley sighed.

"We will head to Hogwarts tonight. Brooms are available and we will fly in about 10 minutes," said Dumbledore promptly. Hermione turned to Harry and smiled. He returned the smile weakly.

He looked a bit sick. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it trying to comfort him.

Dumbledore left the room for a moment and the whole room erupted into talk. Mr and Mrs Weasley were arguing.

Draco came and sat near Hermione. She embraced him.

"I missed you," he whispered into her ear. Shivers went down her spine.

"I missed you to," she replied. They kissed then sat down as Dumbledore returned with about 20 Comet broomsticks.

Everyone grabbed one and headed outside. One by one Dumbledore muttered a spell and to make them invisible. Then Dumbledore climbed onto a broom. Hermione couldn't help but think how ridiculous Dumbledore looked on a broom.

"Follow me and stick close together," he shouted then he kicked off the ground. The whole group followed. Hermione was last to kick off.

Oh fuck I'm never going to be able to do this! Why couldn't we just apparate into the forbidden forest!

Hermione screamed as she kicked of the ground. At first she went slowly and bumpy but she eventually got used to it.

After about 10 minutes Hermione was flying like a natural. She soared through the air. Hermione couldn't believe it! She was actually enjoying this!

20 minutes later Hermione wasn't enjoying it. Icy winds tore at her body. Her hands were about to fall off and she had goose bumps everywhere. She now wished she'd worn a jumper.

Finally she caught a glimpse of the Hogwarts castle. It was good to be home.

**Well that's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. The chapter after the next is the war so I hope your looking forward to it! Thanks again to my reviewers. I couldn't have written this story without you. You always encourage me and make me a better writer. wipes away a tear Sorry I'm getting a bit corny and emotional now. Well thanks again! Now all you have to do is review again! Lol! Enjoy:-D**


	18. Hagrid Brings In The Giants

Pure Mudblood

A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love you all! The next couple of chapters will be set in Harry and Rons view. I thought they needed more of a starring role in this story. Well on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy! (and review)

Disclaimer: JK owns Harry Potter. Not me. That's right. Okay. Hmmmm. I like cupcakes.

Chapter 18: Hagrid Brings In The Giants

Harry Potter awoke in a familiar 4-poster bed that morning. He grabbed his glasses and opened his eyes groggily. He felt like he'd drank over 50 bottles of fire whisky last night and had to pay the price this morning.

Hearing the familiar sound of Ron snoring Harry snapped back to reality. He sighed and got up.

"Mummy don't leave me," mumbled Ron in his sleep. Harry laughed and Ron sat up in surprise. He shook his head sleepily.

Then he sort of half got of and half fell of the bed. Harry snorted and started changing into jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed his wand and stuffed it in his pocket.

Just then the ground underneath him rumbled and shook like an earthquake. Ron squealed and cried out.

"Mummy help!" he cried. Harry had no time to laugh at Ron. He quickly ran and stood in the nearest doorframe. (A/N I think that's what you do in a situation of an earthquake. Tell me if I'm wrong)

Hermione ran into the room. Ron goggled at her as usual. He still wasn't over her. She smiled at them.

"Morning guys! Don't be such a wimp Ron its not a real earthquake! Its just Hagrid bringing in the giants," she said happily. Harry noticed she looked a lot better than last night. But then again who wouldn't be distraught after what had happened to Hermione?

She probably felt better know that she could see Draco again. They really are a good couple. But Harry made sure he never told Ron that because he'd probably bite his head off.

Ron looked relieved.

"I wasn't scared at all. I was just…" started Ron.

"Ron shutup!" said Harry through laughs. Ron frowned but Harry didn't seem to notice. Hermione's eyes looked far away. There was still pain in her heart, Harry could tell.

"So it's really happening. The wizard war of our time," said Hermione gravely. Ron looked scared. Harry nodded.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Hermione concerned.

"What if I fail Hermione? What if Voldemort takes over the whole of the wizarding world and it's all because of me?"

"Harry you're a great wizard. I know you can do it," said Hermione comfortingly, "And we'll be there by your side the whole way through."

Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione. They knew they would get through this. Harry's conversation crystal glowed purple. They ran over and looked into the crystal.

Dumbledore's tired and weary face appeared.

"Ah I had a feeling you three would be together. Need you to come downstairs to the great hall," said Dumbledore briskly. Then without another word his image disappeared.

Harry, Ron and Hermione tore down the stairs and into the hall. The order sat at the table and across the room was a huge, ugly giant. The giant had grey crusty skin with boils on it. His head was bald apart from a few wisps of black greasy hair.

He had a huge club in his hand and his fingernails were short and yellow. He smelled like a million tonnes of manure mixed with vomit. He was wearing a torn piece of vomit coloured cloth to cover his privates.

Harry cringed. It was the foulest creature (other than a Dementor) he'd ever seen.

The giant grunted and Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the table next to Draco.

Hermione kissed Draco lightly on the lips. Harry looked over at Ron. He was glaring at Draco with pure disgust and hatred.

Dumbledore stood up.

"Everyone, this Gore. He is the leader of the giant clan called Gopatolis. He has agreed to assist us in the defeat of Voldemort. But we must hospitalise them well. Also today witches and wizards from around the world are coming to fight at our sides. Also the Hogwarts house elves have begged to fight as well. I have given them a choice and they all agree they will fight along side us," said Dumbledore. Hermione stood up to protest but Dumbledore continued before she could say anything.

"Then tomorrow we will talk about tactics and plans. I cannot lie. Many lives will be lost in this war. But for everyone who is with us, will have eternal glory and honour. And even if we are to fail, there will sill be hope," said Dumbledore.

The order fell silent. Then they all stood up and went their separate ways. The order was given duties to make the Giants happy during their stay. Harry walked up to Dumbledore and he gave him his duty.

-0-0-0-

Ron had had a crap day. First Harry had caught him sleep talking about his mum, he had been a complete dick in front of Hermione, he had seen Malfoy and Hermione kiss and he was given toilet duty.

Scrubbing the giants toilets was probably the worst thing he'd ever done in his life. He shuddered at the thought of having to do it again. Thank god they got a different duty everyday.

He went to sleep with the comforting thought that Malfoy would die in the war and he would have Hermione.

-0-0-0-

The next day was again preparing for the war. Harry had gotten weary over the past couple of days. He had a feeling he wouldn't be nicknamed the boy who lived for much longer.

Witches and wizards from all over the world were coming to Hogwarts to fight alongside Dumbledore.

Harry was lying on the velvet soft grass next to the lake. Hermione came up and lay next to him.

"Are you sure you're all right Harry?" she asked. Harry sighed.

"I don't know what to do anymore Hermione. The fate of the wizarding is in my hands and I just thing that if I fuck up it'll be the rest of the world tat has to suffer."

"Harry we talked about this before! You're a great wizard and we all think you can do it! Dumbledore will be by your side the whole time."

"Thanks Hermione," said Harry. They smiled at each other. Harry knew he had never liked Hermione as more than a friend. He had always seen himself as her big brother. He was glad Hermione felt that way about him too.

Someone came running up towards him. It was Snape. His robes billowed out behind him. He had a panicked expression his face.

"Potter, Granger! Get back to the castle immediately! The Dark Lord has decided to attack Hogwarts a little earlier than expected. Move your lazy arses and get back to the castle immediately we need to get prepared we only have a couple of hours!" Snape snarled angrily.

Hermione and Harry jumped up and started sprinting back to the castle with Snape closely behind.

The butterflies in Harry's stomach that had settled for those few moments with Hermione were back on drugs and fluttering around in his stomach.

Harry felt like he was going to throw up. Hermione patted him on the shoulder while they ran which gave him strength.

They ran into the castle. The giants were all lined up at the back and all the hundreds of witches, wizards, House Elves and other creatures were up the front carefully listening to Dumbledore's words.

Harry and Hermione sat down with Draco and Ron who were glaring at each other. Dumbledore stood up in front of the awaiting witches, wizards, giants and other creatures.

"Unfortunately, Voldemort has come a little earlier than expected. He is standing at our gates and will fight wether we want to or not. We must prepare for battle quickly. War is it at hand," said Dumbledore. They could hear loud rumbles as the Earth shook.

Everyone ran to the windows and looked out. They froze with shock at the onlooking sight. An army. A huge army. With Voldemort leading them they walked towards the Hogwarts gates.

Voldemort was grinning an evil grin. His loyal Death Eaters walked closely behind him. And beyond the Death Eaters were Trolls, Giants, Dementors and other foul creatures.

It was one of the most fearful things Harry had seen.

And so…it had begun.

That's the end of the chapter. Next couple of chapters are the big ones. Hope you enjoy them! See you next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	19. War

Pure Mudblood

A/N Well here it is! The chapter I hope you all want to read! Savour the moment people. Read, enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: J.K. is definitely a better writer than me so you must be glad that I don't own Harry Potter. Mainly because I'd probably screw the story up!

Chapter 19: War

Harry walked towards the army. His eyes locked onto Voldemort's. His eyes flashed. There was nothing but emptiness and maybe a little madness in his eyes.

He grinned evilly and Harry stared determinedly back. Beside Harry were Ron, Hermione, Draco and Dumbledore. Then, behind them, were the giants, elves, witches and wizards.

Harry expected to see fear in their eyes but instead he saw courage and hope. One of the opposition threw a stunning spell in their direction and it hit a poor house elf.

It fell to the ground. Now Harry's blood boiled. Dumbledore's army looked at each other then ran forward.

The two army's were brought together and it began. Harry ducked as a troll swung its club at him and ran towards Voldemort.

Voldemort turned around and saw him just as Harry punched him square in the jaw. Voldemort's mouth was twisted and deformed and there was blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He smiled and drew his wand and bowed before Harry.

"Harry Potter! Your reputation precedes you. The boy who lived will not be living for much longer," hissed Voldemort. Harry bowed in return.

"Avada Kadavra!" shouted Harry. A small puff of green smoke sparked out his wand. Harry cursed and Voldemort cackled.

"You don't hate enough to be able to do that curse! Let me show you how it's done," said Voldemort. He pointed his wand at Harry but before he could say anything Harry knocked him back with a confunding curse.

Voldemort stood straight and shot a spell at Harry. He dodged it but it scraped against his arm. Harry cried out as he felt a shooting pain in his arm.

He looked down and it was bleeding terribly. His head felt like it was going to split open with the pain his scar was causing.

"You're just stalling your death. Quit playing around Harry! Die bravely like your father did," he sneered.

"Don't talk about my father!" spat Harry. His blood was boiling and it was taking all his strength to stop himself from pounding the shit out of him.

"Does talking about your family make you get touchy Harry? Your mother died screaming you know. It was music to my ears."

Harry nearly screamed. He concentrated all his hate, fear and revenge and concentrated it al into that one spell.

That one spell would rid the world of the wizard who had killed his parents. The wizard who had killed so many. Harry was going to get his revenge.

"Avada Kadavra!' shouted Harry. Instead of a green cloud a stream of green jet light hit Voldemort square in the chest. He crumpled to the ground. He was finished.

Harry fell to the ground panting. He looked around him. Voldemort's army was almost finished. They had done it.

Everyone stopped and stared at Voldemort's lifeless body on the ground. The death eaters stopped, the Dementors fled and the trolls ran into the forest.

It was finally over. Harry looked around for Ron, Hermione and Draco. He saw Ron and waved and Draco stood behind him patting him on the back but Hermione wasn't in sight.

Harry could feel his heart beat faster and faster. Then he heard and ear piercing scream. He recognised it.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry. He started to run but Draco was too quick for him. He stopped. This was Draco's mission, not his.

Draco felt his feet pounding on the ground he printed into the forest towards where he heard Hermione scream.

_Please let her be alive! Please! I need her to live!_

Draco gasped at what he saw.

Hermione was lying on the ground, clothes torn and dirty, and standing over her was Lucious Malfoy cackling.

Hermione stared up at him in fear. Her wand was a couple of feet from her but she couldn't reach it.

Hermione cried out at the sight of him. Lucious turned around his face twisted into a smile of delight at the sight of Draco.

"Draco my son! Come join me as I finish of the Mudblood!" sneered Lucious.

"Step away from her!' shouted Draco. He was shaking with rage. Lucious looked surprised and hurt.

"What are you talking about son? Finish her off now! Voldemort will punish you for this!"

"Voldemort is dead! And I am part of Dumbledore's army. I was never on your side! Now step away from Hermione!" spat Draco.

"You betrayed me! Now you and the Mudblood will die! I have no son!" shouted Lucious. He pointed his wand at Draco but not before Draco could whip out his wand.

"Avada Kadavra!" shouted Draco. A jet of green light flew out of Draco's wand. Lucious' knee's buckled and he fell to the ground.

Lucious was dead. Draco collapsed and black darkness enclosed him.

**A/N Well that's the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed everyone. Please review and look out for the next chapter! Muahahaha! REVIEW! Bye!**


	20. Marry Me Mione'

Pure Mudblood

A/N Hey guys! Ever since I started writing stories on fanfic I always wanted to get to chapter 20 on one of my stories and now I'm here I feel so good! I never thought I'd get here but I made it! And I could never have made it without all my amazing reviewers! You guys are the best. You are what makes me feel so good and you make this story what it is. Thankyou so much. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in Harry Potter. So until I go to England and steal the story then I still own zilch.

Chapter 20: Marry Me Mione'

No one likes the smell of a hospital. No one likes the eerie the atmosphere in a hospital. Overall being in a hospital is not very nice.

Hermione sniffed the air. It reeked of that fresh, sterile clean hospital smell. She walked around the plain white room and she felt that eerie atmosphere.

She sat in the comfy St. Mungo's chair. She stared around her. Draco lay in his bed. His eyes were closed and he seemed peaceful.

The gash in his head had cleared away and his broken bones were healed. But he was still unconscious. Draco's eyes fluttered.

They half opened but widened when they saw Hermione. He smiled weakly at her. He lifted up his hand and she sat next to him.

They embraced each other. The stiff, white bed sheets crumpled at the slight movement. Hermione pulled backand looked into Draco's eyes.

She saw hurt and pain in those eyes. She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Hermione. I love you," he managed to rasp.

"I love you too," said Hermione, "I'll be right back. I have to go get some food."

Hermione stood up and walked out of the room. She ran and sat in a chair in the foyer. She put her face in her hands.

_What am I going to do? I'm betrothed and he said he loves me. I love him too but maybe…maybe…maybe I should end it?_

Hermione sat there for a while. Everyone had gone home. The hospital lights were dimmed.

After the war had finished the injured had been transported to St. Mungo's.

That was over a month ago. Everyone was out of hospital except Draco. Which is weird because there were people in worse conditions.

The Mediwizards and witches couldn't understand it but Hermione knew he wasn't hurt physically, it was way deeper than that.

Draco had killed his own father to save her. His family, friends, house had shunned him and it was all her fault. But he still loved her.

She would have to tell him about her being betrothed to Michael. She walked slowly back into the white room.

That clean smell came rushing back straight up Hermione's nose and she nearly choked. She sat next to Draco's bed.

"Hermione! You're finally back. How long does it take to get food in this place?" laughed Draco weakly. Hermione smiled back. It wasn't a very convincingly real smile.

"Hermione. The war. I realise now that anything could happen to us. So I know it seems we're moving to fast but I think this is the right time," Draco started. Hermione's heart froze.

_No not this. Anything but this._

"Will you marry me?" asked Draco. Hermione's head nearly exploded. A tear fell down her face.

"I'm sorry Draco…but I can't," said Hermione weakly. Draco looked stunned. His eyes suddenly filled with anger and hurt.

"But I killed my own father for you," said Draco, "I thought you loved me."

Hermione's heart felt like a fist was squeezing it harder and harder after every word Draco said.

"No Draco it's not that. You don't understand. When I was young I had a muggle friend called Michael. We were really good friends. Well my parents and his parents made a deal that him and me would be betrothed when we both turn 18," said Hermione whose face was glistening with tears.

"Do you get any say in it? So you don't want to be with him?" asked Draco. He still couldn't believe this was happening!

"No I don't Draco you have to be believe me I love you! But I can't marry you while I'm promised to Michael!" said Hermione.

Draco sat there in silence. He was thinking hard.

"Lets run away," he said.

"What?" asked Hermione, still registering what he'd said.

"Lets run away! Away from your parents away from the memory's away from everything!" said Draco excitedly.

"Draco I can't run away. I couldn't leave all my friends. And I would miss my family. Sure they ruined my life but I still love them. And where would we go?"

"I guess your right. Then what will we do? I can't live without you! There is noway I'm going to let you go just cause your parents want you to marry some other guy," said Draco forcefully, "We're just going to have to try and reason with your parents."

Hermione nodded. She knew it was going to be hard to convince her parents to let her marry Draco but she had to try. He was the love of her life and she wasn't going to give up.

**A/N Yes I know it's a short chapter. I was kind of hoping it would be longer too, seeing as it was the 20th chapter. Also sorry if it has spelling mistakes I didn't go through it because I just wanted the chapter up as quickly as possible. But anyway thanks again for reviewing throughout the story. I owe you guys so much. And now I just need you to review again! Have fun! Bye!**


	21. Reasoning With The Grangers

Pure Mudblood

A/N Thanks again to my reviewers! You guys are so nice!  Anyway there are only a couple more chapters till the end of the story so make the most of it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter due to copyright reasons.

Chapter 21: Reasoning With The Grangers

Hermione and Draco stood outside Hermione's parents house.

"Draco maybe we should just run away like you said," said Hermione nervously.

"It going to be fine Hermione! Once your parents see how much we love each other they'll change their minds!" said Draco encouragingly. But inside he was nervous too.

He gave Hermione an encouraging smile and she felt better. They knocked on the door. Draco took Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Hermione's mum answered the door. Her face lit up in surprise and delight at the sight of Hermione.

"Hermione! Darling oh thank god your home! Everyone its Hermione!" shouted her mother while pulling Hermione into a motherly embrace. Tears fell down her face and Hermione's.

"Oh mum I missed you so much," said Hermione. Draco stood there awkwardly. Finally they broke apart and Hermione's mum took a glance at Draco and forced a smile.

Hermione walked into the house with her mother's arm around her shoulder and Draco tailing behind them.

Hermione's house was nothing like the Malfoy Mansion. Draco's mansion was cold, dark and uninviting. Sure it was full of amazing paintings and expensive things but it wasn't exactly what you'd call a nice place to live.

Hermione's house was warm and inviting. It had a nice smell. They also had nice paintings and ornaments but their house was actually a lot better then his mansion even though the mansion was bigger than the house.

Hermione walked into the living room. On the couch sat Hermione's dad, Julie, Andrew, Michael and another pretty girl. Hermione smiled at them embarrassed.

Hermione's father ran up to her and embraced her like her mother did.

"Don't ever leave us again Hermione! I missed you so much!" said her father lovingly. Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes but she broke apart from her father and whipped them away.

Michael walked up to her and hesitated but then pulled her into an awkward hug. When they broke apart Hermione looked over at Draco who was scowling at Michael.

Hermione's mum came back into the room.

"I called the police and told them your home. Now they call of the search," said her mum.

"You sent a search party to go find me?" said Hermione but inside she wasn't surprised. Her parents had always been very protective.

"Why of course! We were so worried!" said Hermione's dad.

"I'm so glad to see you guys! But I only came here to sort some things out," said Hermione sternly. Hermione's parents nodded.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I can't marry you," said Michael, "I'm in love with Natalie."

He gestured to a pretty girl in sitting on the couch. She had hazel eyes and curly chestnut hair. She smiled at him and blushed. Julie and Andrew looked embarrassed.

"Son just take it easy," said Andrew.

"No he's right! I can't marry you either Michael. I'm in love with Draco!" said Hermione.

Hermione's parents frowned and looked at Draco. He smiled encouragingly at Hermione and she returned it.

Andrew, Julie and Hermione's parents looked uncomfortable.

"Maybe we made a mistake when we promised you to each other. I agree we should let them marry who they want," said Andrew. Hermione's dad nodded in agreement but Hermione's mum and Julie hesitated.

"I saved Hermione's life! If it weren't for me your daughter would be dead! Maybe you should think about that?" said Draco angrily. Hermione gave him a look that said thanks but that's enough.

Hermione's mother hesitated again.

"I guess we have no right to choose who you love and marry. I…I…I'm sorry I had to put you through all of this Hermione," said her mother tears falling down her face.

Hermione went and embraced her.

"I just wanted what's best for you Hermione," said her mother through tears.

"I know mum it's okay," said Hermione.

They tore apart and Hermione sat down next to her mother and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Julie I'm sure you're a really nice lady. Do you really want to make your son marry someone he doesn't want to?" said Natalie, speaking for the first time.

Julie looked around for support from Andrew but he shook his head. She gave in.

"I suppose it would be okay if we just called this whole thing off and forget it ever happened," said Julie with a sigh.

Hermione smiled and ran up to Draco and threw her arms around him with such force he almost felt himself being knocked out.

She let go after a while and stood next to him. Hermione's mum and dad smiled at them.

"Well me and Draco have to go," said Hermione. Hermione's parents looked disappointed for second but then smiled and let them go.

"Visit us all the time," said Hermione's mum. Hermione and Draco waved at them then walked out hand in hand.

They stood out on the lawn and kissed. It was kiss so full of love and passion Hermione almost cried.

"Let's go out for lunch!" said Hermione.

"Yeah okay! Where do you want to go? Hogsmeade? Diagon Alley?"

"No. I want to take you a place a used to go to as a kid," said Hermione.

Draco looked uncertain but then nodded.

Hermione walked through the automatic doors of McDonalds. Draco looked scared.

"How did the doors do that? I thought muggles didn't have magic?" said Draco surprised. Hermione laughed.

"It's called electricity," said Hermione.

"Elasticity?" said Draco puzzled. Hermione laughed at him again and he joined in.

They walked up to the counter.

"Hi! Can I get a large fries and a coke? Oh and a Big Mac. Thanks! What do you want Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Why aren't the pictures moving?" Draco asked pointing to the pictures of the foos on the boards behind the counter.

The person at the register looked at Draco like he was a freak.

"Um he'll have the same," said Hermione laughing. She gave the person her money and pulled Draco to a table.

"What is with this place?" said Draco.

"It's called a takeaway restaurant," said Hermione.

"Well it's freaking me out!"

"Here's your food," said the waiter looking puzzled at Draco.

Hermione picked up her Big Mac and unwrapped it. She took a bite and looked out the window.

Draco looked at his food. He picked up a squashy yellow stick and popped it in his mouth. It tasted good!

"Hey Mione'! What's this?" asked Draco pointing to the box of yellow sticks.

"They're called fries!" said Hermione. Draco looked puzzled but shrugged and shovelled some into his mouth.

For a while they had fun eating the strange food. Then they went up to the counter to order soft serves and freak out the person at the register again.

Once they arrived back at their table and they had finished their soft serves they sat for a while talking.

"Well Hermione this has been surprisingly fun! I never thought muggle food could actually taste good!" said Draco. Hermione laughed.

"You're welcome!" said Hermione.

"I'm also glad we came here for another reason. I wanted to give you something."

"And what is that?" asked Hermione. Her heart thumped. She thought she knew what it was.

Draco didn't get down on his knee. He just reached into his pocket and pulled out a a small box and opened it in front of Hermione.

Inside was not a huge large rock, which Draco knew he could afford. He wanted to get her something bigger. Not in size, but in heart.

Inside was a small silver ring with a small amethyst gem dug into it. Hermione gasped.

"Hermione. I know that it's weird that I'm asking you this question in a crappy muggle restaurant but what the hell! I love you and I want to be with you forever! Will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. A single tear fell down her face and she embraced him and relived the kiss they had shared on her parent's lawn. Except this time, she really was crying.

That's the end of the chapter! Next chapter is the last chapter not including the Epilogue. So all in all there's about 2 more chapters left. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was corny but that's how I wanted it to be. The last chapters will be very corny but I might add some funny parts to it. Anyway thanks for all the reviews. I am so grateful! Thanks again. See you next chapter!

**(Please review) **


	22. An Interesting Wedding

Pure Mudblood

A/N Oh this is so sad! This is the last chapter not including the Epilogue. It's been an amazing journey! This is the only story that I have done that has over 10 chapters and will be complete. I owe all my readers and reviewers so much! I am so grateful for you guys. Okay this chapter is as you have already guessed a wedding chapter.

I have never been to, organised, and had anything to do with any wedding! I know nothing. I am relying on the references I have from TV shows I watch. So if this wedding scene is inaccurate or wrong or weird in anyway I'm really sorry. I just haven't had that experience. But anyway I tried my hardest. So read, review and enjoy!

Dedication: Everybody!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never will.

Chapter 22: An Interesting Wedding

…:2 Years Later:…

Hermione Granger had a brain like a dictionary wrapped around an encyclopaedia, but the only words she was thinking about right now out of all the millions were I am going to be married!

Hermione walked slowly down the aisle. Well it wasn't really an aisle it was really down a strip of grass with wooden benches to the side.

When Hermione was planning the wedding she knew it was going to be a wedding that was simple. Also she had refused to have it in a dusty old church.

So here they were at a small wedding ceremony with a few of their close friends and family.

It was a crystal clear beautiful day. The wedding was placed in a park not so far away form where Hermione and Draco had bought a house.

The park was just a stretch of bright green grass where kids came and hung out.

There were white wooden benches placed down to make an isle.

Then at the front was a wooden structure with white roses entwined around the poles and white material hung around it.

White flowers hung on the sides of the benches. The guests included Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, Mr and Mrs Weasley and the rest of the Weasley family, Blaise and an assortment of others.

Dumbledore also sat next to the rest of the order who was sitting down with most of the Hogwarts teachers.

Hermione stood at the end of the aisle and Draco, Blaise and a minister were standing at the alter.

Hermione walked slowly towards them. When she reached them she smiled at Draco nervously. But what was she nervous about? She knew.

Draco had been morally traumatised the night before. None of his family was coming to the wedding. They had shunned him.

And now as Hermione stood there she really felt for him. She ignored her conscience that bit at her brain.

"Your to young to marry at 21! Wait another year or two! Draco still is recovering from the war! You need more time!" the voice in the back of her mind shouted. Hermione blocked the voice out and stood opposite Draco.

Hermione caught Ginny's eyes for a moment and she gave her an encouraging smile. Hermione stared at the priest.

He was kind of young. Actually he was kind of cute!

_Hermione! NO! Bad girl. Can't believe just thought the priest was cute on my wedding day! HA! I have a feeling I'll be telling Draco this as a joke on our anniversary. _

Hermione and Draco stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Then they saw a whole lot of people running towards them across the field.

A couple of pale-faced people were running towards them. They had familiar blonde hair and blue/grey eyes.

Draco gasped. The people running towards them starting shooting streams of red and green jet lights at them.

Hermione whipped out her wand and started to fight back. The priest, who was obviously freaked out, ran towards the car and flung open the door.

He locked the door behind him and sat in the back seat of the cars scared. Hermione confunded one of the strange people.

After a few minutes the strange people were unconscious. Hermione looked towards Draco. She was breathing heavily from the shock.

Draco stared sadly at her. Then he ran towards her car and hopped into the drivers seat. He drove away. (A/N Hermione taught him to drive a car. He would have apparated but I thought it would be more dramatic if he drove).

"Draco!" Hermione cried out. But he had driven away.

Draco drove on and on. He stared back into the back seat. The priest was sitting there in shock. Draco stared at him in surprise but kept driving.

Just then he heard a pop and Hermione appeared in the backseat.

"Hermione! How..."

"I apparated here!" said Hermione angrily, "What happened back there Draco? Why did you run away?"

Draco didn't answer. Hermione scrambled over into the front seat leaving the surprised and confused priest on his own.

"Draco tell me what's wrong. Please. Don't you trust me?"

"You're going to hate me."

"I'll judge that for myself."

Draco sighed. "Those people who attacked us. They were my family. They were probably getting revenge and it's my entire fault. I ruined you wedding day," said Draco sadly.

"But how did they know where it was?" asked Hermione shocked. Draco hesitated.

"I told them. Not on intention. I'd never want to hurt you Hermione. I sent them an invitation and an apology letter. I just wanted some family at the biggest day of my life. And despite what they are I still miss them. So I thought maybe I could make amends so I sent them an invitation. I guess they haven't forgiven me," said Draco sadly.

"Draco why would I hate you for that? I don't care that our wedding's ruined. Well I care, but it's not my top priority. I understand why you sent that letter and it's okay," said Hermione touching him on the shoulder.

"Hermione you have no idea how happy you make me when you say that! Thanks so much for understanding. But I still ruined your wedding. I can never forgive myself for that," said Draco sadly.

"I don't need a big wedding I just want to marry you!" said Hermione, "Wait! I have an idea!"

She stared back at the priest and he nodded.

-0-0-0-

Finally after a couple of hours of driving they reached the country. They stopped the car outside a small nature park. Hermione had changed into jeans and a T-shirt and Draco had done the same.

They stepped out of the car and smiled at each other. They were going to make the biggest decision in their life but they knew they were ready.

Hand in hand they walked over to a park bench and sat next each other. The priest followed and stood in front of them.

He stared at them. He said the usual stuff they do in a wedding then finally got to the I do's.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" said the priest.

'Hell yeah!" said Draco. The priest looked disapprovingly but continued.

"And do you, Hermione Granger, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Fuck yeah!" cried Hermione. They laughed.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him softly and sweetly.

She smiled through the kiss and finally they broke apart.

Draco picked Hermione up and she wrapped her legs around him and shouted with joy. She was finally with the man she loved and nothing could tear them apart.

Hermione broke apart from Draco. Standing next to each other they grasped their hands together tightly.

Hermione Granger had a brain like a dictionary wrapped around an encyclopaedia, but the only words she was thinking about right now out of all the millions were Draco Malfoy.

THE END

A/N Wow that's the end! The last chapter is coming up next. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and supported me throughout the story. Okay so I have the following choices to decide what I should do after this story. So just choose which number of option you want and tell me in a review. So here are the choices:

Make a sequel to Pure Mudblood

Leave the story here

Write another story but not a sequel

So make sure you make a choice cause I'll only do what you guys want to do!

In the next chap I'll tell you what I'm doing. Love you guys heaps! Kisses, hugs and a huge imaginary cookie for all! Well bye bye! See you next chapter for the Epilogue! Please review.


	23. A Change Of Plans

Pure Mudblood

Chapter 23: Change of Plans

Draco Malfoy woke up, sweat beaded on his forehead. He'd just had a terrible nightmare. He had dreamt…that he had married Hermione Granger! YUCK! The bucktoothed mudblood wished she could have a good shag with him. Draco smirked, turned over, and went back to sleep.

Have a good day:)

Love,

Sleepwalker


End file.
